A Thrilling Vacation
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: Ryoma is about to inherit a mansion, the problem, it's haunted. And the one haunting it wants one thing. Echizen Ryoma, dead or alive. (No pairings)
1. Another Sadist

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_I am not sure if they will be Yaoi_ _(Boys Love), __but I am placing it here just encase there should be any in future chapters. Language, Sadisms, OOC..._

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

**Summary:** _A vacation is just what they needed. But what happens when a supposedly fun vacation meant for relaxation and recreation turns into horror and a fight for survival. The group must come together or lose their lives. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sumire, coach to the Seishun Gakuen boys tennis team, twitched. Yes she twitched, her arms crossed over her chest and eyes scanning the group of boys sitting around the room. She knew it was going to be a mistake having three rival schools sitting in the same room. With a weary sigh, she turned and glanced towards the Hyotei coach.

Sakaki, unlike the Seigaku coach, was unfazed by the yelling going on after all he was quite use to the noise. Hyotei and his two hundred club members, yells and fights broke out constantly so this was nothing new for him.

Ryuuzaki rolled her eyes at the younger coach, "Sakaki, what do you think we should do?" She turned her eyes from the said man to the boys who were acting more like animals then anything.

Opening his eyes, the Hyotei coach glanced around and shrugged, "I guess we should calm them down. They are making quiet a scene."

And a scene indeed.

Twenty-five teenagers, well, twenty-four teenagers and one pre-teen from Seishun Gakuen tennis club, Hyotei Gakuen tennis club and Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu tennis club were all in the room ad seperated into five groups. For what reason...

Group one: Were composed of those who were fighting and arguing, quite loudly at that. In this particular group was Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru and Kikumaru Eiji of Seigaku. Krihara Akaya and Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai. Shishido Ryou, Mukahi Gakuto and Atobe Keigo – who, if asked later about his undignified and childish display, will deny doing any such thing saying something like 'Atobe's don't make such a scene - of Hyotei.

Group two: Those trying to pacify or calm the fighting people down. They would consist of Oishi Shuichiro – who looked really worried and jumping from one battle to the other trying to calm everyone down - and Kawamura Takashi of Seigaku. Ohtori Choutarou – who was trying to placate his partner - and Oshitari Yuushi of Hyotei. And the last being Kuwahara Jackal of Rikkai.

Group three: Who weren't really doing anything. They consisted of Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu – though he looked as if a tick would be forming on his forehead at any minute - of Seigaku. Sanada Genichirou – he looked like he wanted to slap all of the Rikkai members by the glare on his face - Yukimura Seiichi - though he appeared to be quite amused by the going on- and Yagyuu Hiroshi who was sitting on one of the chairs reading a book while occasionally shooting glances towards his partner - of Rikkai. Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutagawa Jirou – who was fast asleep on the chair beside Hiyoshi - and Munehiro Kabaji – who did nothing but stand beside his captain - of Hyotei.

And the last group. Group four: Were those who were doing there own thing. Inui Sadaharu - who were taking data on all the other players and their reactions to each other - and Fuji Syuusuke – who was grinning while staring at Atobe and Kirihara. Yanagi Renji – who was doing the same thing as Inui - and Niou Masaharu – who was in a corner, most likely planning out his next big prank - of Rikkaidai.

Fed up with the immature behaviour the boys were displaying, Ryuuzuki was about to silence them when Tezuka stood up with a steely frown, obviously at his wits end with all the yelling going on. "That's it" he called gaining everyone attention. "Kikumaru, Marui, Gakuto, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Shishido, you will all stop yelling and screaming at each other and sit down."

The said boys did as was told looking as if their mother had caught them stealing cookies before dinner. In other words, they looked chastised. "Atobe and Kirihara" Tezuka turned a glare towards them "You both will cease yelling at Echizen, especially since he is not listening to you." The Hyotei buchou and Rikkaidai's ace sat down in their seats expressions mirroring the six who Tezuka scolded previously. "And Fuji!" The Seigaku buchou turned to stare at the innocent looking tensai with a steady glare not at all fooled by his angelic facade. "Stop baiting both Atobe and Kirihara."

Fuji's smile widened and the Seigaku buchou just knew whatever he said next will make hell explode once again, "But Tezuka..." he began, "They were messing with our baby boy. I couldn't let them continue!" And with that statement, Tezuka knew that hell would erupted. If there was one thing that the group agreed on, it was that no one messes with the teams 'Ochibi'.

"HOI!" Eiji yelled bolting up from his seat "They were what? How date you mess with our baby boy, nya!" The Seigaku buchou turned to stared at the red head, a glare set on his face, "Kikumaru" he warned turning his glare from Fuji to Seigaku's acrobatic tennis player.

"But Tezuka-buchou, if they were messing with Echizen, we can't let them get away with it, we can't!" declared Momoshiro as he stood up from his seat as well, "Ne, mamushi" Kaidoh hissed in agreement not even bothering to yell at his rival for calling him that stupid nickname as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Before another fight could break out between the teams, Tezuka's voice cut threw the crowd. "The next person who speaks louder then is required for in doors, I can guarantee will be drinking Inui juice. I'm sure he would be more than happy to give you some." he called out glasses glinting. Immediately the Seigaku players ceased what they were doing or about to do and sat stiffly in their seats which made both the Hyotei and Rikkai players stare at them in confusion.

Gakuto, always one to pick on his rival when given the chance, snorted as he looked at Eiji's rather terrified expression, "Oh come on Kikumaru, don't be such a wuss. How bad can juice be?"

Agreement met that statement, while Eiji was about to yell at Gakuto and tell him to shut up when he saw a small evil – very Fuji-like smirk- flicker over their baby boy's lips before he leaned over and whispered something to Fuji who in turn chuckled very sadistically while patting Ryoma's head, who in turn tugged at his cap to cover his eyes but the smirk on his lips was still seen.

Curious, Eiji was about to ask Fuji what Ryoma told him when the tensai leaned over towards him and told him what their ochibi said to him. Snickering, the redhead leaped out of his seat and bounced over towards Ryoma and glomped him, "Ochibi, your a genius!" If Fuji's evil chuckles hadn't caused everyone to stare, Eiji's loud exclamation sure did.

"What's going on?" asked Momoshiro as he curiously glanced from his best friend, to Fuji than towards Eiji wondering what could have happened.

The tensai turned his head to look at Momo, "Well..." he started with a smile "Ryo-chan just asked if it would be alright to share out juice with Hyotei and Rikkaidai." Facing the data man, the brown haired boy questioned him, "What do you say Inui. Do you have enough to allow Rikkaidai and Hyotei to have some."

Inui smirked and pushed his glasses up "I do believe I have enough Fuji. And if I should run out, I could always make some more." He was curious to see what they're reaction would be, not even his friend Renji knew about the juice.

It was at this time that Momoshiro joined Eiji with excited laughter. Taka and Fuji just smiled. Kaidoh and Ryoma smirked. Tezuka sighed softly and Oishi was about to protest when Eiji clamped a hand over his partners mouth.

"Eiji..." the motherly male glared, "What..."

The redhead shook his his head, "No Oishi, they called us a wuss for being afraid of Inui's juice, so let them drink it besides better them than us. nya." he hissed quietly, "Do you really want to be the one to drink those vile drinks?" Oishi wanted to protest but he really did not want to drink Inui's juice so with a sigh he sat back.

Inui nodded his head, "Alright any preference?"

Ryoma glanced over at his Eiji-senpai and saw him locked in a glaring contest with Gakuto. Lightly humming Ryoma tugged at his cap and smirked. _'Two birds with one stone. That annoying teme, Gakuto would be punished for making fun of Eiji-senpai and that monkey king will also be drinking that god awful juice.' _Even though he didn't taste it, after witnessing the affect it had on the sadist known as Fuji Syuusuke, Ryoma knew he didn't ever want to drink that juice. "Aozu for Hyotei." he called out looking at his senpai from the brim of his cap.

"Aozu..." repeated the Seigaku regulars – minus Tezuka - "That's the one..." they all -again minus Tezuka, since he wasn't present – thought back to their first recreational day that they took. The bowling alley...Aozu as punishment...and Fuji blacking out after drinking it.

Ryoma glanced at them with a gleam in his eyes.

Everything was silent before a loud cackle was heard from Eiji which were joined in by the sadistic sounding chuckles from Fuji. "That's a great one, ochibi, nya." Eiji wrapped his arms around the younger boys shoulder and faced Inui. "Yes, Inui give Gakuto that one." he called.

"Okay, so Hyotei will be drinking Aozu..." Inui turned and looked at them "That alright with you?"

Hyotei's acrobat shrugged, "Whatever. We aren't afraid to drink some juice." scoffed Gakuto crossing his arms over his chest. "Like some people!" he glared at Eiji.

"And for Rikkaidai?" questioned Inui as he handed eight bottles of Aozu towards Atobe who gave them to his players.

Eiji and Momoshiro began whispering between each other, trying to decide which one of Inui's other 'healthy' drinks they would be better off not consuming. Eiji huffed and turned towards his fellow cat-like teammate, "What do you think Ochibi?"

Ryoma stared at his senpai for a few seconds, a smirk lighting his face up, "Iwashi Mizu!" he stated.

"Iwashi Mizu!" At this everyone, – but Inui and Ryoma - turned a mix of green and blue at the said name. Tezuka looked ill at the mere mention of that name.

"Yes, that one will be great!" exclaimed Momoshiro and Eiji with the others nodding their heads. After all if they let Hyotei and Rikkaidai drink Inui's most horrifying concoctions ever blended than that would mean they wouldn't have to drink it.

Rikkaidai took their offered drink and stared at the liquid, unlike Hyotei, they looked apprehensive about drinking it, but they didn't want to be out done by Hyotei so they decided to drink the juice as well.

"Alright so on the count of three!" called Inui with a grin.

Fuji chuckled..."One"

Eiji smiled, "Two"

"Wait..." Oishi interrupted, his conscious not allowing him to just sit there and watch as people consumed Inui's juice without any fore warning. He may not have wanted to drink the juice but he didn't want other people suffering because of the effects of the drink.

Eiji bounded over and wrapped an arm around his partner "Oishi, remember, bowling and volley ball. Do you want that to happen again?" the redhead questioned. After remembering both of those experience, Oishi thought it would be better for his health to not interfere this time. He really did not want to drink the juice.

Eiji smiled and began the count again. "One!"

"Two" Momoshiro exclaimed with a chuckle.

Fuji opened his mouth to say three but once again it was halted.

"Wait!" interjected Inui causing numerous groans to be heard but they were ignored as Inui turned and looked at the Hyotei's sensei with a creepy looking smile on his lips. "Sakaki-sensei. You look thirsty. You wouldn't want to drink some of my juice would you?"

The entire Seigaku teamed turned and blinked at the Hyotei coach. Some looked afraid of the man's answer and Oishi looked ready to object again. Tezuka frowned and was about to cut Inui off when he was stopped by Fuji's diabolic looking grin, directed his way.

Sakaki rose an eyebrow in curious wonder before looking towards Ryuuzaki who had her arms crossed and a smile on her lips. "Hm, you should try some, Sakaki. They are Inui's health drinks. I tried the same drink that your team is drinking."

Fuji chuckled. "Inui's juices are really good."

"There to _die_ for!" smirked Ryoma placing emphasis on the word 'die' The Seigaku regulars resisted the urge to shiver at the boy's tone. They had caught the underlying hint of what the prince was hinting at. With a shrug, the Hyotei coach nodded and grabbed the offered cup.

"Alright...let's try this again!" Fuji said with a smile. "One!"

"Two!" Eiji quickly added.

And before anyone else could make a move to interrupt the whole team, -sans Tezuka, Ryoma - who just smirked and watched the rival groups intensely, not wanting to miss anything- Oishi, Taka and Inui, shouted, "Three!"

Rikkaidai and Hyotei, along with Sakaki, drank their cup of juice and in several seconds of them consuming the beverage, blood curdling screams were heard as well as the sound of bodies hitting the ground. Eiji and Momo hi-fived, the former grinning at his unconscious rival.

A chuckle rang out and the Seigaku regulars turned to face Yukimura in surprise, even Fuji hated those drinks and they couldn't, no, they refuse to believe there was someone else with taste buds as bad as Fuji Syuusuke.

"How?"

Yukimura grinned, "I heard about those notorious drinks of Inui from other members of Seigaku and I didn't wish to become another victim. Though I did try some of that penal tea once and it was quite delicious."

Fuji just nodded his head with a smile. He quite liked Inui's penal tea as well, "When did you try that concotion, Yukimura-kun?"

"I took it from Renji-kun. I thought it was a new flavor of tea. It wasn't until later when I heard members of Seigaku whispering about the horrors of Inui juice and his penal tea that I made the connection. Inui must have sent a sample to Renji-kun."

Inui nodded, "I did, but with no response from Renji, I assumed he never recieved the packet." the data man scribbled something down, "And you say you enjoyed the penal tea?"

Yukimura grinned and nodded his head, "Yes, I did. I wouldn't mind having another cup of that juice when it's available." his smile widened and Fuji returned it with his own smile which terrified several members of Seigaku, while Ryuuzaki shook her head.

All of the Seigaku members could only blanch as they looked from their tensai to the Rikkaidai buchou and only one thought circled their thoughts, _"Another sadist!" _


	2. Yuukyuu no Tsuki

_Title: Thrilling Vacation_

_(Rewritten version)_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no Ouji_

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_I am not sure if they will be Yaoi_ _(Boys Love), __but I am placing it here just encase there should be any in future chapters. Language, Sadisms, OOC..._

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

**Summary:** _A vacation is just what they needed. But what happens when a supposedly fun vacation meant for relaxation and recreation turns into horror and a fight for survival. The group must come together or lose their lives._

* * *

_The news_

_and..._

_Yuukyuu no Tsuki_

* * *

An hour later found the group who had been an unsuspecting victim to the horror that is Inui juice, awakening. The first to move was Sanada, then Oshitari and Kabaji followed by Sakaki and the others.

The Seigaku regulars, Ryuuzaki and Yukimura turned their heads to look at the group. Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji and the Rikkai buchou were outright smiling at them while Ryoma and Kaidoh were smirking (Ryuuzaki was as well, though her stare was on the Hyotei coach), Inui ready to record data, Oishi and Taka seemed worried and Tezuka just stared blankly at them.

After getting their barings back, the Rikkaidai team looked towards Seigaku with annoyed looks but didn't dare to make a scene especially when their captain looked at them with the 'stay silent' smile or risk Sanada's wrath.

Sakaki narrowed his eyes at Ryuuzaki, "That was uncalled for."

"Maa maa, Ryoma-kun warned all of you that Inui's juice were to die for." she smirked, ignoring the younger coach's scowl. "I had to drink Aozu as well, just be thankful that your not threatened to drink it every day like the rest of my boys are."

Rikkaidai hearing that statement couldn't help but shiver. If Seigaku was threatened to drink that horrid juice every-day it was no wonder why they were so strong this year. They pitied those poor fools and thanked every Kami they could think of that Yanagi didn't make any hazardous drinks.

Gakuto immediatly leaped from the ground, a glare directed at his rival, "That was a rotten trick carrot head!" He yelled, brows ticking when the only response he was given was EIji's wider smile as he stuck his tongue out.

Never one to let an insult slide, Ryoma turned his head to stare at the acrobat from Hyotei under the brim of his white cap, a 'tsk' sound escaped plump lips, "Gakuto-senpai, I thought it was just juice!" his eyes glittered, "Didn't you say we were a wuss for being scared of Inui's Juice?" snorting the pillar of Seigaku leaned back into his seat, "Mada mada dane, I guess that will make you a wuss as well."

Gakuto opened his mouth to retort, glaring at the snickering group, when the 'magnificent' and 'glorious' ore-sama decided to deign the group with his 'beautiful' and 'awe-inspiring' voice, "Ore-sama blames you for this brat! You were the one who gave your data man the name of the drinks that he gave to us. How dare you make ore-sama drink such a vile concoction!" raged Atobe as he glared at the smirking figure who looked at him with defiant eyes that swirled with colors of the forest, a mix of gold, brown and green.

Not appreciating the way Hyotei's buchou was looking at their baby, Tezuka and Fuji, whose eyes were open, the blue glittering like icy diamonds, stared at the diva for his comment towards Ryoma while the rest of team looked on silently watching the other teams reaction.

"Watch how you speak to Ryo-chan, Atobe, or you'll find out just how vindictive I can be." Fuji's soft voice cut through the group like butter knife though, well, butter.

Huffing, Atobe sat back in his seat, he did not feel like _dancing_ with Seigaku's sadist knowing how protective the boy was over the baby of the team, heck the whole Seigaku team was protective over the brat and with his great insight, Atobe was aware of the fondness that the Rikkai buchou held for the 'prince of tennis'. it was the same tenderness that was shown to Rikkai's own baby. Kirihara Akaya. Jeeze, what was with the sadists having 'babies' it made it harder to pick on them.

Shaking his head, Atobe looked over towards his best friend, Yuushi who was currently patting his partners shoulders offering the redhead some form of comfort. If he was completely honest with himself, he knew everyone was fond of that brat in some way; and yes, unfortunately, that meant him too. He had no clue how that annoying kid had wormed his way into his heart, but he did. There was just something about Echizen Ryoma that lures you in. You either loved him or you hated him there was just no in between.

Footsteps heading in their direction caused the entire group to turn and watched as a man in his mid thirties walked over. His black hair was slick back and brown eyes scanned the group trying to locate an adults amongst the teenagers. And upon spotting two of them, he made his way towards them.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." As soon as he spoke, all attention was directed to him, "My name is Minamoto Kouichi and I represent Koboyashi Law firm." he held out an vanilla colored folder, "This arrived to our boss a few days ago.

Ryuuzaki eyed the folder with a frown, "Who is it for? And why did you request three different schools to be here?" the stern woman questioned.

"The folder is addressed to one Echizen Ryoma-kun!" Kouichi stated and gulped when several glares bored holes into his head. Who knew teenage boys could be so scary after mentioning a single name. "Uh..."

Tezuka stood up, "And what is this about?"

"We aren't sure." Kouichi took a step back, "Like I said, this showed up at the bosses office with no note or anything, just a name Echizen Ryoma."

Fuji walked over with his benevolent smile and grabbed the folder before handing it over to Tezuka, who nodded his head and opened it. Grabbing the rather large envelope, resembling something a photographer would use for their photo's, and turned it over.

After opening it, Tezuka took the contents from inside. A ring of keys, pictures and a letter. Handing the other two objects towards Ryoma, who took them in confusion, he glanced at his captain waiting to hear what the letter said.

_Echizen Ryoma, _

_It gives me great joy to be sending these things to you as you are the sole inheriter of everything that once belonged to your many great grandfather. Inherit what you maybe questioning, well my dear boy, it's quite easy... The Echizen family home that has been in your family for a long time, but there is a condition that must first be met. In order for you to obtain your inheritance, you must first survive a month living in the house, with no adults present. This will ensure that you have what it takes to make it on your own like any real Echizen. _

_In the envelope there is a ring of keys, those are the keys to all the rooms, don't lose them for there aren't any other copies for it. The photo's are of the house, inside, outside, the rooms and the garden, everything. _

_Any and all friends you wish to invite are welcome as long as they aren't above eighteen years of age. Remember, a month with no adults. The house comes furnished with everything that you need and you will find about a hundred thousand yen to restock on items if needed. _

_The Echizen family mansion is located on the outskirts of Tokyo, hidden deep within the Kyuubi forest. Rumors say that the guardian spirit that has protected the family for years still resides there, waiting for his new master to make an appearance. Well, anyways, the name gifted to your family home is, 'Yuukyuu no Tsuki, the eternal moon. Pretty, ne?_

_Well I'll leave it at that. If you decide to claim your inheritance, then you and those your taking are to meet at Kyuubi forest and one of my employee's __and myself will escort you to your home for the next month, Yuukyuu no Tsuki. _

_Hope to see you there,_

_Tanaka, Yuu_

Silence reigned supreme after Tezuka finished reading the letter.

"Heir...to a mansion...?" murmured Ryoma as he rose an eyebrow.

Fuji smiled while rubbing his chin, "Saa...sounds fun, ne. Staying at a mansion with no parents. But the question still stands, why is Hyotei and Rikkai here?"

"We heard that the Atobe heir was friends with Echizen-kun and didn't wish to be sued should anything happen. As for Rikkaidai, we thought you were friends with them as well, was that wrong?"

Fuji shook his head, "No." he opened his eyes a bit, "So we can all go with Ryo-chan to his family mansion?"

Kouichi nodded his head in affirmative.

Tezuka turned to the man and bowed, "We will discuss this with Echizen and if we agree we wil meet you on the outskirts of Tokyo, near Kyuubi forest."

"Okay." Kouichi nodded his head and bowed, "I'll take my leave, now. And thank you for your time."

* * *

**-Saturday-**

Kouichi and his boss had just left Seigaku at the gates of Yuukyuu no Tsuki when Hyotei and Rikkaidai arrived. It seemed everyone wanted a month away from their parents.

Unlocking the lock from the gate, Seigaku entered first followed by Rikkai then Hyotei. Each of the boys looked around in awe at the sight.

"Wow, this place is really pretty!" commented Ohtori as he smiled towards the younger boy "Your lucky to have inherit such a place, Echizen-kun"

Ryoma tugged at his cap, "Aa, domo!"

Atobe sniffed and crossed his arms, "Ore-sama has seen better!"

"Che. Monkey king, no asked for your opinion." murmured Ryoma as he walked to stand in between his captain and the tensai as he took in the sight of the place. From the corner of his eyes, he saw something move, causing golden-green eyes to turn and tilt his head upwards, towards one of the upstairs window, and blinked when he saw a dark figure standing their before it vanished.

Ryoma furrowed his brows and shook his head before turning his head when he felt a touch on his shoulder only to see both Fuji and Tezuka looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright, Ryoma-chan." The tensai questioned.

"Un" Ryoma nodded his head. "I thought I saw something."

Tezuka furrowed his brows, "Well come on then; we're going inside."

Ryoma inclined his head and followed his two seniors.

* * *

From the upstairs window, a figure stood within the shadows observing the group, it wasn't long before his blood red eyes trained themselves upon the three that just entered the house. His eyes zeroed in on the shortest of the three. And feral smirk graced his lips.

"Your finally home, Echizen Ryoma!"

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(...To be continued...)_

_(Rewritten Version)_

* * *

_1. When I stated that Atobe didn't feel like dancing with Seigaku's tensai, for those who didn't understand, it basically means Atobe knows NOT to mess around with Fuji, especially when Ryo-chan is involved._


	3. The first attack

_Title: Thrilling Vacation_

_(Rewritten version)_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no Ouji_

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_I am not sure if they will be Yaoi_ _(Boys Love), __but I am placing it here just encase there should be any in future chapters. Language, Sadisms, OOC..._

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

* * *

_Dreams_

_and _

_The first appearance_

* * *

_Deserted. Wild eyes scanned the streets, searching for any sign of life but there was nothing. No cars, no people, even the rodents were absent. The sound of his pounding heart rang loudly in his ears as he ran._

_Ran; from what exactly? He was unsure, the only thing he knew was that he had to get away. He needed..._

_A figure appeared in front of him, and he froze, terror paralyzing him. A h__arsh chuckle escaped his assailant, dark eyes glowing. "You know better then to run from me Ryoma, don't you?" A wide, diabolical grin formed on the man's lips as he rose an arm, "Your mine! No one can have you!" The man charged forward. _

* * *

Ryoma twitched violently as he jerked up, a hand pressed tightly against his mouth to muffle the scream that wanted to break free, sweat dripped from his forehead as golden-green eyes scanned the room for any threats.

Upon realizing that he was in his room, safe and sound, the small boy fell against his pillow, his breathing calming down as he focused his gaze at the ceiling, dazed and confused. The dream had seemed so real.

'Dream,' Ryoma scoffed at the thought, 'More like night terror.' Closing his eyes, a flash of red caused his eyes to snap open. 'Great, now I can't even close my eyes without seeing flashes of my nightmare.'

It's only been two days since they arrived and already Ryoma was out of it, as if the days were dragging, a second felt like a lifetime and it left him feeling exhausted; during the nights, the dreams will come and upon awaking, he'd be more tired then he was going to sleep.

Groanng, the small lithe form rolled off the bed and padded towards the bathroom. Glancing towards his reflection, a frown tugged at his lips at the sight.

Light marks were already forming beneath his eyes, showcasing his lack of sleep and he appeared pale compared to his normal complexion. A sigh left his lips, 'Oishi is definitely going to be in mother mode when he sees me.' Ryoma shook his head and splashed cold water on his face before proceeding to do his morning ritual.

* * *

Fuji frowned, glancing around the kitchen; it was already twelve and Ryoma still hadn't made an appearance, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the younger male since lunch the day before.

Blue eyes opened and glittered a bit. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on Ryoma." He made a move to leave the dining area, but halted and looked over his shoulder, "Did any of you see him after lunch the day before?"

Everyone glanced at each other in confusion, and as one they shook their head, and just as he feared, no one had. Oishi leapt to his feet and went to dash out in search of Ryoma, when he was stopped.

"Oishi, can you make some food for Ryoma. I'm going to go fetch him from his room." The tensai smiled as he left, while the 'mother of Seigaku' entered the kitchen area and began preparing the small boys favorite dish; consisting of Chawanmushi, fried fish with a bowl of rice and for dessert, a chocalate mousse cake.

While Oishi busied himself cooking everything, the others stared at him in shock and wonder at the speed he was tackling the dishes. Eiji smiled and bounced towards his partner and asked if he needed any help. With a smile Oishi nodded and explained to the redhead what needed to be done. Otori, Marui, Yukimura, Gakuto and Jirou walked over to help as well.

xXx

Fuji stopped when he reached the door to Ryoma's room and knocked on the door, "Ryoma?" The blue eyed tensai called out, "Can I come in?"

Ryoma sighed as he left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water dripped from his hair and down his chest. Heading towards the closest, boy wonder grabbed his chosen outfit and was about to change when a knock sounded a door followed by the soft voice of Fuji.

Blinking in surprise, Ryoma granted the other entrance, curious about the reason for the visit. "Good morning Fuji-senpai." The cat eyed boy greeted.

Fuji smiled in amusement, "Saa, Ryoma-chan." A giggle, "It would be a good morning had it still been one; I believe the correct wording in this case would be, 'Good afternoon' ne."

Ryoma blinked in confusion, "Afternoon?"

"Yeah." The tensai smiled, "I got worried about you, so I came to check on you. Oishi is downstairs cooking you a late lunch." The 'prince' nodded his head and once he was finished getting dressed, Fuji led the boy out of the room. "Have you been sleeping alright, Ryo-chan." Blue eyes were narrowed a bit, "Your starting to resemble a panda."

The younger boy frowned (read: pout) as he nodded his head. He didn't want anyone worrying about his night terrors and the fact that he hasn't actually had a good nights rest since coming here.

As they entered the dining room, Oishi was the first to spot them and quickly ushered Ryoma to an empty seat beside Tezuka, while Fuji took the one on his other side.

"Here Ryoma, I made all you favorite." The motherly male exclaimed as he sat a small bowl of Chawanmushi to start with, beside it was a plate of fried fish and a bowl of rice. "After you finish eating, I have a plate of chocolate mousse cake for you."

Ryoma nodded his head and began eating, while ignoring the snickers that filled the room. "Shut up." He hissed lowly glaring at those across the table; and froze at the sight that meant his eyes.

A woman stood behind Kirihara, the person sitting directly across from him; her skin a sickly pale and stained red. Her bleach blond hair, damped and streaked red, looked knotted and plastered against her face. The white ball gown she adorned was now soaked and dripping red substance.

Ryoma's mouth dropped open and he gasped when the woman's lips twisted into a cruel smile, hands raising to reveal a silver bladed butcher knife that shone red under the lighting, stained with the blood of it's past victims, no doubt.

"Welcome home, Echizen Ryoma." The hoarse voice hissed out, "Allow me to show you my graditude for returning at last." She grinned and swung the knife downwards aiming to stab that unsuspecting Kirihara.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(...To be continued...)_

_(Rewritten Version)_

* * *

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed thus far, and hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Reviews are appreciated. _

_Shini-ko_


	4. second attack

_Title: Thrilling Vacation_

_(Rewritten version)_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no Ouji_

* * *

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_I am not sure if they will be Yaoi_ _(Boys Love), __but I am placing it here just encase there should be any in future chapters. Language, Sadisms, OOC..._

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

* * *

The loud thump sound caused the group to look towards the direction it came from and stared in confusion at the baby of Seigaku, whose gaze was firmly locked on an unforseen sight behind the Rikkai's baby.

"Ryoma-chan, are you alright?" Fuji stood up, a hand resting on the smaller males arm, blue eyes opened and glanced in the direction the cat eyed boy was looking in.

The woman behind Kirihara froze at the sound and turned her eyes towards Ryoma in curiosity, wondering what the boy was going to do, "Is there something I can help you with, hm, Ryoma-_honey_." The last word was spat out, as if it physically hurt her to say something like that.

"Ryoma-chan." Fuji brushed the dark hair from the youngers face and cooed gently. "Are you alright?"

Blinking, the prince of tennis turned and stared at his light haired senpai, "Hm." He glanced in the direction the blonde woman was standing a moment ago, only to find nothing. "It's nothing." He whispered, a frown tugging at his lips as he picked up his chair and sat down, "Must have been daydreaming or something."

With a worried smile, Fuji, and the rest of the table occupants observed Ryoma, the boy was acting so unlike himself since they arrived and it was beginning to worry the older teens.

Ignoring the looks he was getting, Ryoma continued eating his food, occasionally his gaze would wonder to the spot behind Kirihara before turning away. "Are we going to do anything today, buchou?"

Tezuka glanced at his pillar, "If your feeling up to a match later, I could play a few rounds with you." The Seigaku buchou responded.

Nodding his head, Ryoma swallowed the rice he was chewing, "Okay."

Fuji smiled, "That's a wonderful idea. We can all get in some practice as well." The tensai crossed his arms over his chest, "We haven't been able to practice since we arrived here."

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

It wasn't till much later when the group was returning from an afternoon of training and hanging out when they notice something strange was going on with Ryoma.

He was quite, well more so then usual and he kept glancing towards Kirihara in what seemed to be paranoid worry, as if he was afraid something was going to happen to the Rikkai ace if he took his eyes off of him.

"Ochibi-chan is something bothering you?" Eiji bounced over and wrapped his arms over the smaller boys shoulder. "You can tell us and we'll do our best to help you."

Ryoma turned and stared at the group for a while before turning away, "There's something wrong with this house. I'm going to see if I can find out who this mansion belonged to and what happened to them." The cat-eyed boy went to leave when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Hold on Ryoma, what do you mean by "Something wrong" did anything happen to you, is that why you seem so disconcerted lately?"

With a nod, Ryoma glanced at Inui, "Yeah." He turned and stared at the rest of his teammates, "I've been having these strange dreams, every night, since we arrived here. And when I'm awake, I see these things, there like shadowed figures, from my peripheral, but when I turn to really look, it's not there anymore and just today, I saw a woman standing behind Kirihara-senpai."

Fuji opened his eyes, "Is that why you were jumpy?"

"She was covered in blood and was holding a knife in her hands." Ryoma furrowed his brows, "It was like she knew me, she called me "Ryoma-honey" with this crazed smile before swinging the knife towards Kirihara-senpai."

The reactions from his team varied. Eiji, Momo and Kaidoh squeaked, yes they squeaked. Oishi and Taka looked faint. Tezuka and Fuji looked worried, while Inui seemed facinated by what Ryoma said.

"I'll help you research, Ryoma." Inui closed his notebook with a snap, "We should have checked the house out when we first heard about it, after all, it was strange that after nearly a century of no one living here, suddently a letter shows up telling you about your "Inheritance" it sounds fishy."

Tezuka nodded his head, "Alright. Inui, I want you to find out as much as you can about this house and the people who lived in here." Inui nodded his head, "And Ryoma..."

The said boy turned his attention towards the older boy in a curious fashion, "What is it buchou?"

Tezuka crossed his arms, face blank holding his usual stern expression, but his eyes shinned with concern for the younger boy, "I want you to stay with someone at all times, just to be certain that nothing happens alright?"

"I'm not a little kid. I can look after myself?" Though touched by his teams sincere worry for his health, Ryoma wasn't about to let them baby him.

Oishi nodded his head, "We know that Ryoma, but your the baby of the team; our youngest brother and we want to protect you."

"Like Oishi said, we want to make sure you stay safe and by the sound of it, you haven't gotten a good night sleep for several days, so from no on, you will also sleep with someone, just to make sure nothing happens." Taka replied with a smile.

"You can stay with me Ryo-chan." Fuji smiled, "Or I could stay with you in your room."

Eiji nodded his head, "Yay, Fuji-ko-chan will be able to scare away any scary ghost that dares to haunt ochibi-chan." The redhead cheered.

Momo grinned and nodded his head, "That's right brat, no one can stand Fuji-senpai sadism except for maybe Tezuka-buchou and Yukimura-senpai. That ghost stands no chance, whatsoever."

Kaidoh hissed something that sounded suspiciously like 'baka momoshiri' but it went, thankfully. unnoticed by the purple eyed youth.

Rolling his eyes, the young tennis star glanced at the teams sadistic tensai, "Che. Fine, whatever. We're going to stay in my room though. I'll go and get some extra blankets and pillows from the linen cabinent."

Pivoting on his heels. Ryoma paused, one foot raised slightly, eyes focused on something standing beside the door. Blinking the 'prince' narrowed his eyes at the sight that met his eyes, his feet lowered as he continued to stare at the man-child in a curious fashion.

Spiky raven black hair, light brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. The figure appeared to be in his late teens and was of average height, standing at 5'7 with a slender build. The dark blue kimono was torn in various places and covered in, what could only be, blood. Aside from the height, the age. the hair style and the eye color, the unknown male looked remarkably like himself.

Ryoma watched as the unknown entity stood there, motionless, eyes darting to the side nervously; paranoid, before he turned his attention back towards him, his mouth opening.

"Please!" The voice was hysterical, eyes pleading, "Leave while you still can! He'll get you if you stay here!" A hand rose to grip at the cloth near his heart, "I can't bare to lose you again Ryoma. You have to leave here. Leave this house!"

Ryoma opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when something emerged from the wall, a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes. The grin that stretched his face was anything but nice. The cruelty and malice that radiated from the shadowed being, nearly sent Ryoma to his knees.

"No!" The teenager yelled, moving so he was standing in between the tennis prince and the figure. "I won't let you touch him again, Jigoku."

The being called Jigoku, sneered, "As if you can stop me. You couldn't save him then and you won't be able to protect him this time as well."

"It's different this time." The spiky haired boy glanced at Ryoma then towards his teammates before directing his attention towards the rest of the group who just arrived, a small smile curled his lips, "He has friends that will help keep him safe."

A cold laughter rang out and the only ones who seemed to be aware were Ryoma, of course, and Kirihara, whose eyes were wide as he stared at Jigoku in shock.

"You're really funny Ryuunosuke. You crack me up, boy."

Ryuunosuke snarled, "Bastard, leave him alone."

"Too late for that." Jigoku purred, eyes gleaming in excitement, as he stared at the twelve year old, "You will remain here, with me, for eternity. You cannot run from me any longer Echizen Ryoma!"

As the shadowed figure stepped closer Ryoma, and Kirihara, could clearly make out the person's face. Pale, sickly so, with narrowed red eyes and waist length black hair. He was tall, about 6'4, with broad shoulders and a lean build, appearing to be in his early to mid thirties.

Ryoma took a step back as the figure came into view. He recognized this person. He saw him somewhere before, he just didn't know where. Trembling, he took another step back and another, until he bumped into the frozen Kirihara

"I won't let anyone take you from me this time." Jigoku roared and lunged passed Ryuunosuke, hands raised in the air, revealing a scythe. Swinging his choice weapon, Jigoku grinned as the blade headed straight towards Ryoma, only to scream in rage when someone pulled the boy away.

Turning his red eyes glared into emerald, a snarl twisting his lips into something unpleasant, "Damn you!" his voice came out as a guttural growl, "You seaweed headed brat, how dare you interfere in matters that don't concern you. Echizen Ryoma belongs to me, and no one else can ever have him!" The appriation snarled, everything about his appearance practically screamed his rage. "I'll be back for him, you can't have him. He belongs to me." With that said both Jigoku and Ryuunosuke vanished from the room.

"Kirihara-senpai." Ryoma blinked, he was grateful that the older boy had pulled him away from the weapon. but he was confused as well._ 'Could Kirihara-senpai see the ghost as well?' _After that thought surfaced, the twelve year old's eyes widened in worry. _'Kirihara-senpai might be in trouble now too." _

"You saw him too, didn't you, Kirihara-senpai?"

Green eyes stared into golden ones for a few moments before nodding, "What the hell was that thing? Have you been seeing that, whatever that is, for a long time?"

Ryoma shook his head, "No, this is the first time I saw them, earlier this morning their was a blond woman standing behind you."

"When you jumped from the table?"

Nodding, Ryoma furrowed his brows, "She had a blood-stained butcher knife aimed to kill you, but when I moved she turned and smirked at me before disappearing."

Kirihara took a step back and squeaked when a hand was placed on his shoulder, whipping around he stared in a pair of blue eyes, "Sei-chan."

Yukimaru smiled and glanced towards Ryoma, "What are you both talking about?"

Ryoma glanced towards his friends who stepped forward, the tensai smiled, "It seems the house is haunted and poor Ryo-chan seems to be their target."

The Rikkai team raised there brows about the question Seigaku's sanity when Kirihara turned his head, "It's true. I just saw a, a _thing_, he was saying how Ryoma was his and no one could have him." the Rikkai ace shivered, "I don't think he will stop until he has Ryoma. Dead or alive, it doesn't seem to matter to him."

Fuji's eyes glittered, "We need to have a meeting about this. It seems like this ghost, or what ever he is, won't stop until he has Ryo-chan even if it means going through others to obtain his goal."

Tezuka nodded, "Inui, you go on and research the house. Yanagi can go with you if it's required. Oishi, you and Eiji go tell Hyotei we're going to be having a meeting to talk about what's going on." Glancing towards the younger boy, Tezuka's gaze softened, "Will you be alright to speak about what's going on?"

Ryoma nodded his head. "Yeah."

Eiji squeezed his favorite kohai before leaving with a panic-striken Oishi, who kept glancing at Ryoma, making sure he was still there.

"Should we get going to the living room?" The question prompted nods from the rest of the group as they headed towards the said room, unaware of the eyes that watched them.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued) _

* * *

_Any questions or comments leave them in a review._

_Shini-ko_


	5. Seeing is believing

_Title: Thrilling Vacation_

_(Rewritten version)_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no Ouji_

* * *

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_I am not sure if they will be Yaoi_ _(Boys Love), __but I am placing it here just encase there should be any in future chapters. Language, Sadisms, OOC..._

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

* * *

As soon as Hyotei arrived at the living room, Tezuka stood and stared at them, he glanced towards Ryoma briefly, "It would seem that Ryoma has been seeing things and recently, so had Kirihara-kun. I was wondering if anyone else has been expirencing strange abnormalities."

Choutarou shared a glance with Shishido before raising his hand, "I've been seeing shadows from the corner of my eyes, just flashes really, and when I turn to look, well there's nothing there. I was just talking to Shishido-senpai about it earlier."

"Yes Ryo-chan did mention shadowy figures that would be there one moment but gone when he turns to look again." Fuji narrowed his eyes, "Not only that but Ryoma and Kirihara, have both seen ghost."

Atobe rose an eyebrow, "Ghost? Really Fuji?"

Fuji rolled his eyes, "Really Atobe, what would you call when two people can see the same thing but the rest of the group, who was standing right next to them, could see nothing."

"A prank, perhaps." Oshitari used his pointer finger to push his 'fake' glasses higher up his noes. "But seeing this is Echizen Ryoma we're talking about, the possibliry of this being some kind of prank is lower then zero. So, it must be the truth."

Gakuto shivered, "Ghost!" he cowered, wrapping his arms around his blue haired partner. "Are you serious!"

Several nods were issued, "Quite, Mukahi. And by Ryoma and Kirihara's face when they saw the Ghost, he's not something to be messed with. We brought here to let you know that it would be a bad idea to wonder the house by yourself, so you should remain in groups of two or more."

"Even if we do stick in a group, it's not like we'll be able to see this ghost. Echizen and Kirihara are the only two who had seen this thing, so what use will that be doing us?"

Fuji glanced at the speaker, "For one, should someone be attacked someone will be with them to offer help to injured party. Aside from all of that, I believe the ghost who can see them, so you'll never know." The genius opened his eyes a bit, "Kirihara couldn't see the ghost this morning and all of a sudden his able to see one."

"Fuji's right, just stay together, alright." Oishi interrupted, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. "And if anything, think of Ryoma, he hasn't been able to get a good nights sleep with all these ghost wanting him for what ever reason.,,"

Gakuto whipped his head towards Oishi's direction, "G...ghost's, as in more then one." the red heads eyes were wide in fright. He hated anything to do with ghost and now not only were they talking about it, but there were more then one living in the house they were staying in.

"Yes, from what Ryoma has said, there have been three so far."

Atobe narrowed his eyes towards the prince, "And you've been seeing them for as long as we've been here?"

Ryoma shook his head, "I've been seeing shadows, just figments from the corner of my eyes, but their gone just as fast as I've seen them. It wasn't till this morning that I've actually seen them in the flesh, so to say. At night, it's a whole different situation."

"How so?" Yukimura questioned, a frown marring his lips. Now that he was actually looking at the younger boy, he could see the fatigue and the dark smudges beneath the boys eyes and chatise himself for not seeing it before.

"Terrible dreams." Closing his eyes, the twelve year old sighed, "I can't tell you much about them, only that upon waking up, I can't remember what it was about, only that it was horrible." He opened his eyes when he felt a hand grip his shoulder, squeezing it comfortably. Turning his golden eyes connected with the light colors belonging to his captain, whose worry was evident despite the stoic expression gracing his countenance.

Kirihara glanced at the younger boy before looking at everyone else, "I know it's hard to believe but the brat is telling the truth. I saw the being whose after Ryoma, and he's more then just a ghost, his like a demon, and he made it quite clear that he wants Ryoma, dead or alive."

"What do you mean by that?" Shishido asked.

"The figure told me that Echizen was his. He was really creepy." Kirihara fought the urge to shiver at the mere thought of the entity who was after Ryoma, the one addressed as 'Jigoku', "His body had been drenched in blood and in his hand was a scythe-like blade. He was aiming to impale Echizen with it, when I pulled him away."

The group froze at that, everyone that was not present in the dining room at the time, stared at RYoma in surprise and shock, not knowing whether to believe what was said or not.

"No one except Ryoma-chan and Akaya-chan has seen these spirits, but for safety measure we will stay in pairs of two or more just encase something does happen." called Yukimura.

Atobe was about to comment but paused when he noticed Ryoma tense up, and not just him but Kirihara as well. "What is it, ahn?" he questioned which caused the rest of the teens to look towards the two in question.

But both of the younger boys weren't listening, their stares were directed towards the door where a figure stood, leaning against the door frame, within his hands was the scythe, tilted so it rest against his shoulder. His lips were pulled back, a malevalent grin pasted upon his pale, blood streaked, face. The burning red eyes paralyzed both Ryoma and Kirihara, as the coldness from the stare seeped into their pores, it was truly the most horrifyinh feeling ever imaginable, "Echizen Ryoma!" the man hissed.

XxX

Ryoma tensed and from beside him, he felt Kirihara do so as well. Taking a step closer to the younger boy, the second year ace of Rikkai reached out and grasped the hand belonging to the tennis prince. A frown curled his lips, green eyes narrowed at the figure. While Atobe's words were heard, they didn't bother to respond, not wanting to get distracted by anything while the demon like man was in front of them.

Fuji stared at the two boys, "Ryo-chan!" he called out, eyes opening and staring into the direction the two younger males were looking in and he knew, despite not being able to see anything, he knew what those two boys were seeing, "His here, isn't he!" the statement, caused the rest of the teens to tense up.

The nod they recieved caused several whimpers to escape Gakuto, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh and Marui's lips as they cuddled close to their friends while glancing around themselves, hoping they'd be able to see this ghost guy.

The figure smirked at the reaction he was getting and pushed himself off the wall, twirling the scythe, "It's facinating to see them so petrified, and the best thing is, they wouldn't even see it coming should I kill them." the smirk caused shivers to shoot up and down Kirihara and Ryoma's spine and they turned towards the people closest towards the door.

"Get away from there." Kirihara cried out. "Get over here." his voice caused the Hyotei team to scramble towards the Rikkaidai and the Seigaku team. "His ocming, he was threatening to kill someone and they wouldn't even know it, since you can't see him."

Kaidoh was pale and trembling while the others, who were terrified of ghosts, were whimpering and huddling close to whoever was closest to them. And it was the first time Eiji and Gakuto were together yet not fighting amongst themselves.

Fuji and Yukimura narrowed their eyes, a shadowed being was walking towards them, and they could only assume that this was that ghost but how they were able to see this thing, even if it's only a shadow, when they couldn't just a second ago.

"Echizen Ryoma is mine! And if anyone tries to take him from me, I'll kill them all, just like all those years ago, he escaped once, but I won't let him leave me once more!" Jigoku screamed as he ran towards them.

Kirihara gasped and pushed the younger boy, while Fuji and Yukimura gaped as they ran towards the two, Tezuka and Sanada followed their leads.

"What's going on?" Atobe called out.

Fuji glanced at the Hyotei captain briefly before turning his attention towards the approaching spirit. "The ghost is here and..." the tensai stopped in mid speech turned around in a circle, "Where is he?"

Kirihara and Yukimura glanced around as well, not seeing the figure anywhere and was about to say as such when a startled cry was heard causing everyone to turn towards Ryoma was being dangled a foot of the ground, his hand was waving wildly and they could only guess the boy was being strangled.

"Ryoma!" the Seigaku team called out, running towards their teams baby to help him when wisps of shadows began to appear, and suddently, for some unknown reason, the rest of the group could finally see what Ryoma and Kirihara had been able to see. And they gasp, stunned at the sight that met their eyes.

The man looked at them with a smirk, "His mine!" his declaration caused the group to stiffen, "Save him if you can!" with that said, Jigoku tossed the small male towards the other side of the room.

"Ryoma!"

"Echizen-kun!"

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued) _

* * *

_Any questions or comments leave them in a review._

_Shini-ko_


	6. Seeing is most definitely believing

Chapter 6: Seeing is most definitely believing

_Title: Thrilling Vacation_

_(Rewritten version)_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no Ouji_

* * *

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_I am not sure if they will be Yaoi_ _(Boys Love), __but I am placing it here just encase there should be any in future chapters. Language, Sadisms, OOC..._

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

* * *

_Seeing is _

_most definitely _

_believing_

* * *

The sound of a body colliding with a wall, cause the group to run forward, shouts of worry were being echoed, not one voice could be distinguished from another as they all blended together. Ryoma lay crumpled on the ground, groans of pain leaving his lips, blood slowly dripping from a wound on the side of his head, staining his shirt crimson.

The fastest of the three groups were the first to reach him, which consisted of the Seigaku team, after all they had lots of practice in running, so it was no surprise they reached him first. Fuji dropped to his kness and gently turned the boy, soft apologies being offered when painfilled grunts were released.

"Ryo-chan? Are you hurt anywhere that's not obvious? Arm, wrist, leg, side, anything?" Fuji asked, blue eyes opened and worried as he grabbed the first aid kit that Ohtori was holding to wipe at the blood. "Ryo-chan?" he glanced towards the dazed freshman, concerned.

Oishi, Taka, and Ohtori were practically having a panic attack, while Eiji, Momo and Shishido were trying to calm them down and telling them everything was going to be alright, though you could tell they were just as worried, especially Eiji and Momo.

Tezuka clenched his fist as finger-like bruises began appearing around Ryoma's throat, the skin around it was dark blue, purple and black. Before he could say anything though, Jigoku appeared from the ground in front of them.

"You?" Momo yelled, purple eyes narrowed and glaring. "Get away?"

A cold chuckle was his only anwser. "I've already said this." cruel eyes glared at them from beneath half-massed eyes, "Echizen Ryoma is mine. He belongs to me and I will have him whether he is alive or dead, he will always be mine." the spirit hissed as he grabbed Ryoma, knocking Fuji towards the rest of the group.

The group stood frozen when that ghost person, thing, whatever he was grabbed Ryoma and flung Fuji away from them. Taka, Kabaji and Jackal caught the light haired male, who nodded his thanks to them with a shaky smile, eyes opened and staring at the figure holding his precious little kitten. "Why do you insist that Ryoma is yours? He doesn't belong to you? And he certainly doesn't know you?" Fuji's lips quivered a bit, "Why are you trying to hurt him?"

"Ryoma was mine first. I saw him before any of you did, that's for sure. And if I can't have him then I'll make sure no one else can as well. With his death. I'll make sure he can never leave me again." with that said, Jigoku brandish his scythe and swung if towards Ryoma, impaling his chest.

Screams and cries of anguish and rage filled the room.

"Save him if you can." with those words, Jigoku rose his weapon, Ryoma still impaled upon it, and swung it forward. sending the small boy towards the group of frozen teens. "But I'm most certain you won't succeed." jigoku vanished from the room amongst the sounds of mad laughter.

Tezuka lunged forward and caught the younger boy before he could hit the floor, blood poured from his chest wound, causing Tezuka to falter slightly in worry, fear oozed from his pores, "Ryoma?"

A small cry escaped the boys lips, "Buchou, it hurts." he groaned

If ever there was a time they were happy that their father's are doctors, it was now. Oishi and Oshitari rushed forward, thanking Kami they were taught basic medical care in cases like this, they told Tezuka to lay him down.

Oshitari turned and requested towels and a bowl of warm water. Gakuto and Jirou nodded and ran off. Yukimura grabbed the phone and dialed the emergency number and growled when there was no connection.

"The phone has no connection." he called, eyes darting towards the small pale boy, blood was pouring into a small puddle around him; a shiver shook his bosy. He had never seen so much blood leave a single person, especially not from someone he knew' someone who was especially dear to his heart.

Atobe pulled out his cell and got the same results, "Ore-sama can't get a signal from here." he called out, gripping the electronic tightly. "Damn it." he hissed.

Momoshiro ran towards the doors, "Maybe if we leave the house, we can go down to the road, maybe they'll be service down there, or help will arrive." with that said, the second year, power player of Seigaku touched the door, and was flung backwards, smacking the wall some ways behind him.

"Are you alright Momoshiro-san?" Ohtori questioned, gripping his lovers arm tightly, he was scared. Scared that Ryoma might not make it. Afraid of what this ghost will do next, should Ryoma survive. He wanted out of this house. And he wanted everyone to be alive and safe.

Momo grunted. "Fine, but this damn bastard surely doesn't want us to leave."

Oishi bit his bottom lip as he checked Ryoma's airway, to make sure he wasn't going to be choking on his own blood, deeming it alright, he gently removed the boys shirt while Oshitari took the towels from his partner and nodded his thanks to Jirou who sat the warm water down.

Once the shirt was removed, Oshitari wasted no time in applying the towel to the wound, putting pressure on it, in hopes of stopping any more blood from leaving Ryoma's pale body.

"Eiji, Marui, can the both of you get blankets, a lot of them. We need to keep him warm as much as possible to stop his body from going into shock, if he loses consciousness at all, he might never wake up. The wound is serious, and this ghost not letting us leave, well..." Oishi trailed off, his eyes connecting with his best friend, "We can't let him go into shock Tezuka." he whispered.

Tezuka eyes widened slightly. "How do we do that Oishi? Oshitari?"

"Sit by him and talk to him. Ask him questions, anything, just make sure he keeps talking to you." Oshitari replied, glancing towards Yukimura, Atobe and everyone else. "Just make sure he doesn't close his eyes for longer then a blink."

The group nodded and sat down. Eiji, Gakuto, Kirihara, Marui, Ohtori and Momo started talking, about everything and anything,, asking for Ryoma's opinion on things, about his family. What his dad did? How was his mom? If he had any siblings? How much? Who are they? Where are they? They asked him every thing and any thing they could think of.

Oishi placed another towel over the blood-stained one Oshitari was using. The Kansai nodded his thanks. Standing, the kindhearted male made to move but pause when he saw the curious looks the group was giving him, "I'm going to look for anything we could use to hold the dressing." he explained "I'll be right back." heading towards the kitchen, Seigaku's vice captain, browsed through drawers and cabinet until coming to a stop. "Aha." he pulled out a box marked Saran Wrap. and headed back towards the group.

"Nyo, Oishi, why are you holding the Saran wrap?"

Oishi glanced at his double partner, "Because we need to wrap the the towel to the wound in hopes that it will help stop the bleeding." the vice captain replied as he nodded to Oshitari as they wrapped three sides of the would, leaving the left side exposed for air to escape. After that was done, Oishi glanced at Tezuka,

"Can you lift him, gently Tezuka, and have him rest against your chest. We need to cover him with the blankets to keep him warm."

With a nod Tezuka sat against the wall, while Atobe and Sanada helped lift Ryoma, so his head was positioned against the older boys shoulder. Oshitari and Oishi grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around Ryoma.

"Are you still awake Ryoma?" Fuji asked leaning beside the boy, blue eyes glinting. A grunt was isssued from the bundle lying in Tezuka's arms, "Tell us about your life in America, Ryoma. Did you have any friends?"

Golden eyes slitted, "Yeah." voice was light, soft, and everyone had to lean in to hear the boy better. "I have five close friends, then there is also the American team that we played in the goodwill game, I reconnected with them when I went to the US Open, Kevin especially."

"So what's you other friends like?" Yukimura asked

Ryoma blinked, blurry eyes, "Ken looks like Fuji a bit with brown hair and light brown eyes. And he loves tennis just as much as any of us do. Amanda, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she's the big sister of the group, always making sure everyone is okay. Tyson, is dark skinned with equally dark hair and eyes, he loves hanging out with friends and having a good time. Adam always wears a yellow bandana, he has brown hair and eyes, and will always be there for a friend if they need him; very loyal. Thomas, wears a blue cap covering his dirty blond hair and blue eyes; his the same as Tyson." he whispered, shivers raked through his body, leaving goosebumps across his arms.

Oishi bit his bottom lip. "We have to find a way out of this house." he stood up, he needs to see a doctor and get checked...out." he trailed off when a figure walked over to them. He was older then them by a few years with dark hair and light eyes; he could've been mistaken for Ryoma's twin if it hadn't been for the coloring and age difference. "Who are you?" he couldn't handle any-more ghost coming here to kill Ryoma.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm your Ryoma." he whispered walking closer to the group, "You have no need to fear me." he added.

Kirihara nodded his head, "He's Ryuunosuke, he was protexting Ryoma earlier."

Walking closer, Ryuunosuke kneeled beside Tezuka and uncurled the blankets from the small boy, aware of the many pairs of eyes boring into him, but ignoring them at the moment. With caring hands, Ryuunosuke unwrapped the makeshift bandage and went to removed the towel from the wound when a pair of hands gripped his.

"What are you doing? If you remove that, his going to bleed more." Oishi cried out, green eyes staring fearfully at the spirit, "I thought you said you weren't going to kill him."

Ryuunosuke smiled, "I'm not going to." he shook his head, "As a ghost, there's an ability that we can do, if we want that is. we are able to heal humans, and before you even ask, we aren't sure why this is." a sad smile replaced the one he wore previously. "The first time I actually did it, was an accident. I was just killed and the killer, Jigoku, he was going ofter my younger brother, and the only thing I could remember then was wanting to protect him. I wanted him to live. And..." the spirit trailed off.

"You healed him." Yagyuu finished.

With a nod of his head, Ryuunosuke faced the group, "And just like my brother, I want to protect your Ryoma as well." he responded, removing his hand from Oishi's hold, he peeled the bloody towels off the wound and placed his hands over it. Hands glowing green, the group watched in stunned, facination as the wound closed up in front of their very eyes.

"Who are you?" Atobe questioned.

The spirit glanced towards them, a smile forming on his lips. "Ryuunosuke. Echizen Ryuunosuke, you call me Ryuu, though." light brown eyes shone beneath the dim lights, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

* * *

The sound of a chair hitting the ground, caused a closed eyes brunet to turn towards his companion, "What is it Sadaharu?"

"I think I've got something Renji." The spiky haired, Seigaku player gathered the books he had been looking at, "I'll fill you in on the way. This is unbelievable, but in a way, it makes perfect sense."

Renji opened his eyes briefly, "Alright then, let's get going."

With a nod, Inui followed Yanagi out of the library, explaining everything he found out and gaped in surprise. "This is a shock. Let's hurry, they should really know about this."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**_AN:_**_ I have a question, to those of you who actually reads this. _

_-Does anyone know what the name of the episode is, where Ryoma meets up with these five American friends of his? The only name I could get was Ken, so he's pretty cannon the other four, might as well be OC's I couldn't get anything on them, and I can't seem to find the episode, I know it's sometime after the Prince of Naniwa but before the U-17, so if anyone knows what this OVA is, could you let me know? Thanks. _

_Tenma_


	7. Understanding the past

_Title: Thrilling Vacation_

_(Rewritten version)_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no Ouji_

* * *

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_I am not sure if they will be Yaoi_ _(Boys Love), __but I am placing it here just encase there should be any in future chapters. Language, Sadisms, OOC..._

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

* * *

_Understanding the _

_past __to fight for _

_the present_

* * *

_Sighing a small boy about twelve wrinkled his nose as he gazed around the crowded room, he was bored and didn't understand why he had to come to these type of parties they were boring and all the other kids were always mean to him.__ Crossing his arms, the boy glanced towards an older boy sitting beside him. __"Ryu, come play with me!" He whispered, eyes pleading. "The other kids never want to play with me." _

_Turning to face the smaller boy, the nineteen year-old smiled, the adoration and love he felt for the other was evident within his eyes. Reaching over, the older of the two ruffled the younger ones emerald green tinted raven black hair affectionately, "You know I would Ryo, but you know we aren't allowed to play like the other kids, the witch will have a huge cow if she finds out."_

_The small boy pouted a bit. Large cat-like eyes stared into almond shaped light green eyes. "I know but it's so boring aniki." the younger frowned, "Can't we play for a little while? We'll be back inside before the announcement for dinner." __Seeing the adorable expression on his younger brothers face, the teen shook his head and stood up, a hand running through his black curly locks. He knew he shouldn't but with his brother practically begging, how could he refuse. _

_"Alright, but just for a while. We don't want Catherine to know we left the party or she'll be very upset." __Ryo nodded his head and jumped out of his chair, grasping his older brothers hand, a wide smile adorning his face, "Let's go out to the gardens then." __Nodding his head in excitement, Ryoma grasped his brothers hand and led him towards the garden while Ryu allowed his younger brother to pull him._

_Gleaming red eyes watched as they left before turning to look at a blond woman whose light blue eyes stared after the two boys. Feeling eyes on her, she turned her attention towards the red eyed man with a smirk. Returning the look, the unknown male stood up from where he was sitting and headed towards the gardens. Against the light, a glint of silver was seen as the man disappeared behind the door. _

_"Catherine, did you see where Ryuunosuke and Ryoma has gone off to? I don't see them anywhere in here." A man that looked similar to the two boys only older asked as golden brown eyes scanned the room again to make sure his two boy really weren't there before facing the blond woman again, who shook her head in the negative. _

_"I haven't seen them at all!" she lied "Maybe they're off causing trouble somewhere, you know your sons; always up to something." __The man narrowed his eyes, he didn't like what his 'wife', and he used that term very loosely, was implying. She made it seem as if his boys were delinquents, which he knew was most definitely not true, at all; sure they did have their bouts of childishness, such as being brats but nothing too bad. He watched as she turned away with a wave of her hand as if to dismiss him from her sight._

_A sneer twisted his lips, he never really liked the woman, the marriage between them was arranged when they were younger. But he ended up falling in love and had married without premission from his father. And by the time news had reached him, it had been too late to do anything about it. In the twenty-two years that they had been married, she had blessed him with two great boys. And in a cruel sense of fate, she was killed in a hit and run, on her way home. __"Cat…" before he could continue a yell from the gardens gained everyone's attention. _

_Recognizing the yell, the man's heart gave a painful lurch, fear overcoming his body, wondering what could have befallen his son and whatever it was, had to hurt severely the thought alone caused him to take off in the direction it originated from; all the while hoping and praying that both of his son's were alright. _

* * *

_With_

_Ryoma and _

_Ryuunosuke_

* * *

_Ryuu smiled lightly as he watched his younger brother chase after his pet cat only to trip and fall to the ground. "Are you alright, Ryo-chan?" he questioned, worriedly, though he knew it was pointless to worry about such a minor fall besides even if he was hurt he wouldn't say anything anyways._

_Sitting up, the younger male gave a nod towards his brother, looking around the garden, eyes darting around the area in search of his beloved feline who was no where in the immediate vicinity, "Karupin..." he called out, it was a few minutes later when Ryoma felt sonething brush up against his back and turned his glance behind him and smiled. "There you are." he whispered reaching out and lifting his beloved pet into his arms. _

_Walking over towards his brother, Ryuu reached out a hand and stroked Karupin's fur and smiled when a purr escaped the furball. __The sound of approaching footsteps caused the brothers to look up in surprise. No one was aloud in these gardens escape for them and their father, not even their step mother could enter these gardens. This place was their mother's pride and joy before she passed away and there was no way that they were going to let just anyone come inside and destroy the peacefulness and calm they got from just being in here. _

_Narrowing his eyes, Ryuunosuke straightened up and glared at the male in front of them. His black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and eyes as red as freshly spilled blood, pierced the brothers like a thousand needles__. He was pale and gave off such a chilling presence that nearly froze the Echizen brother's where they stood, but they were Echizens, stubborn and never one to back down from anything, or anyone despite the consequences, especially if it meant protecting someone precious to them and to Ryuu his younger brother was definitely the most important thing to him, so steeling his nerves, and masking his own fear, Ryuu stepped in front of Ryoma, blocking him from the unknown males searching stare. __"Who are you? And what do you want?" his tone, cold._

_Chuckling the man stepped forward, a wild look entering his eyes, the closer he came to the teenager, the wider his smile became until he came to a stop a few feet away, his hands which was hidden behind his back until now came into view, revealing a silver bladed sickle, which was tainted red. Twirling the blade, his smile widened, impossible large making him appear even more maniacal then before, __"I'm here to kill you of course." Lunging forward, the man brought his arm down. _

_Whipping around, Ryuu covered his younger brother protectively just as the blade made contact with it's target, in this case, his back, causing a scream of pain to escape his lips. Karupin hissed aggresively, fur bristling as he leaped from his safe confines of his masters arms and towards the man who was threatening not only the life of his young master, but also his brother._

_Ryoma, glanced at his cat in surprise but he had no time to wonder what his beloved cat was doing when the sight of his brother collapsing was much more pressing at the moment. The twelve year old tried to catch his brother before he could face plant, but all it served to do was bring him to his knees along side his brother whose head lowered slightly, his eyes closed as blood poured from the stab wound. With tears in his eyes, the younger Echizen slowly got to his feet, and, against his brother's weak protest, stood in front of the strange man with arms spread out. "Don't hurt my aniki!" he called out, golden eyes lit up in defiance. He was not going to let the man hurt his beloved aniki anymore. _

_The man grinned sadistically, raising the curved blade to his lips the crazed man licked the blood, his eyes glazed over at the taste, smile widened, as he stared at the beautiful boy before him, "Your brothers blood was unexpectedly pleasing, but it's yours that I desire." the man groaned at the mere thought, "I wonder how yours will taste, Echizen Ryoma." gazing at the boy, the man lowered his weapon, "I'__ve been watching you for some time you know, wait, what am I saying." a sardonic chuckle escaped his lips, "Of course you didn't know, only one person knew, and sadly, she's been against you since day one, but anyones, back to what I was saying. You were such an adorable little thing when you were younger. I loved watching you; as you grew, I found it hard to resist. I wanted you but you had no idea who I was or that I even existed, I was nothing to you, yet you were my world." the man hissed as he walked closer. "Every move you made was so sinfully seductive in the most innocent ways." _

_Ryuu grunted at the man's speech, "What are you? A stalker? A pedophile?" pushing himself up and ignoring the pain, Ryuu turned and glared at the man, "You touch one hair on my otouto's head, and I'll kill you!" he sneered, spitting out blood. _

_The man chuckled, "Now, now, don't get carried away, Ryuu." flashing a smile towards the wounded male, the red eyed man took another step forward, "For your about to die then what good would that threat be." It was in that instant that __Karupin hissed, once more and lunged at the man only to be stabbed with the knife and flung away._

_"KARUPIN!" Ryoma cried out as he watched his beloived cat collide with the tree, a sickening cracking sound filled the silence as he fell to the grass covered floor, a pool of blood forming beneath the animal, but what terrified the young Echizen was how motionless his pet was. "Karupin" tears fell from his eyes at the sight before he turned his attention back towards the male who was cooing at him, telling him how naughtly the cat was being and how he needed to be punished. _

_The red eyed male was about to reach out to grab a hold of Ryoma when a yell was heard. Looking over his shoulder, he scowled at the sight. "Well, it seems I have to kill everyone just to take you with me, Ryo-chan. But be a good boy for me and just stay here and wait until I'm finished." with that said the man pivoted on his feet and dashed towards the crowd._

* * *

_Present day_

* * *

"Echizen Ryuunosuke?" various confused voices were heard as they stared at the mae before them, "A relative of our own Echizen?" some voiced above the rest of the jumble of words being uttered around the room.

Ryuu gave a nod of his head, "Ryoma is, was, had been my brother..."

"What!"

"What are you talking about?"

"NYA!"

Screams, and exclamation of confusion were silenced when Fuji and Yukimura turned a smile towards the group before turning towards the teenage ghost boy, "Could you explain what you mean by that, Echizen Ryuu? How could Ryo-chan be your brother or had, is, was?"

"Ryoma died!" Ryuu whispered.

After those words were uttered, pandemonium broke out.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_I want to thank ____**PurpleScorpion **for answering my previous question. I've been searching all over for that episode but couldn't find it, so thanks. And if your reading this, I was actually going to write a oneshot dedicated to you but couldn't decide what your favorite pairing is. I was going to originally write a pillar pair but decided to ask what your preference is. _

_FujiRyo, TezuRyo or them sharing Ryoma!_

_Thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed, see ya next chapter!_

_-Tenma_


	8. A past discovered and Reincarnation

_Title: Thrilling Vacation_

_(Rewritten version)_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no Ouji_

* * *

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_I am not sure if they will be Yaoi_ _(Boys Love), __but I am placing it here just encase there should be any in future chapters. Language, Sadisms, OOC..._

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

* * *

_A past discovered _

_and _

_Reincarnation _

* * *

"Ryoma died? What are you talking about? Are you saying our Echizen is some type of ghost?" several people looked confused at that statement, shooting the speaker a ;what the hell are you smoking' stare, before focusing on the spirit.

Ryuu blinked before shaking his head, "My brother's name was Ryoma as well; he died, your Ryoma shares many similarities with him but in same regards they are worlds different." sighing the older Echizen glanced at the boy with longing, "I'm speaking of reincarnation." Ryuu ran his hands through the unconscious teens hair, the soft look in hos caused many to stare, "My Ryoma and I were close, we were best friends. I wanted to protect him from the world, but..." Ryuu shook his head and stood up, "Protect your Ryoma and I'll do what I can to help." with that said Ryuu vanished just as Inui and Yanagi ran into the room.

"Tezuka, I found something." Inui exclaimed before pausing as he stared at the group, "What's going on here? Did something happen while we were gone?" Eiji burst into tears, followed shortly by everyone else who were overly sensitive. Oishi, Marui, Akaya, Gakuto, Ohtori and Momo, while the others looked solemn. "Those reactions are answer enough. What happened?"

Tezuka told the two data men what happened a while ago and Inui gripped the book he was holding as he glanced towards the unconscious boy in Oishi's arms. "As I stated earlier, I found something." he held the book, "This is just one part. I'm not sure if there is more or not, but the faster we deal with this demon the sooner Ryoma will be safe from that guy." Tezuka asked grabbing the book, and opening it, reading the words printed upon the paper.

_'Year 1756: For some reason I felt the need to write down what's been going on so, I'll start from the start. _

_It was 1735 when I first meant Guran Tsuki. It had been an ordinary day, and I hadn't expected anything drastic to happen, but it did. I meant and fell in love with a woman who skin glowed beneath the moonlight. Her hair was dark as onyx and a smile as bright as the sun. She was beautiful but in the world looks meant little to nothing if her personality repulsed me. So I spoke to her. She was sweet but knew when to be firm in her decision. It was six months later that I asked to court her and she agreed.  
_

_1736: I asked Tsuki to marry me and she agreed. We were married in secret and that was when I found out Tsuki's secret, I told her I'd keep it and her family had been most pleased by the news and were beyond happy when they had heard tsuki would be well taken care of.  
_

_1737: My parents came around and told me that they had arranged a marriage for me and I would marry within the year. I told them I already had a bride and we were married in secret. I knew my parents wouldn't approve which is why I didn't tell them in the first place, they weren't like Tsuki's family. But I wouldn't budge. I loved Tsuki and no matter what my parents think, I would never leave her. They gave me an ultimatum: Leave my wife or be disowned. I chose to be disowned. I relinquished my name to the horror of my parents. When Tsuki's parents heard what happened they helped us build a house in town where we can blend in with people.  
_

_It was late this year when __Tsuki told me she was pregnant with our first child._

_1738 - Echizen Ryuunosuke was born and it had been the happiest moment of our lives. Ryuu had his mothers hair, my eyes and I could tell he would be quite the heart breaker when he aged. His maternal grandparents loved him allot and named him the future heir to their empire. Tsuki was happy and I was relieved.  
_

_We had many good years together, late 1744, Tsuki told me she was pregnant once more and in early 1745, I spoke with Tsuki's parents about purchasing land where I can have a big home built as a ten year anniversary gift for her. They thought it was a good idea and knew the perfect place. It was quite and a ways away from town, yet close enough encase they needed to buy anything from the store. _

_It would be three months into the year 1745 when Tsuki gave birth to our second child, another boy whose beauty rivaled his mother; her hair color, my eyes and her feminine structure. As soon as I laid eyes upon him, I knew he would grow to be beautiful, not handsome like his brother, but beautiful like his mother. We named him Echizen Ryoma; and like years prior, Tsuki's parents were quite taken with their grandchild and named him co-heir, meaning both brothers will share the responsibility of taking over the empire.  
_

_The house had also been completed at this point and in a few short days I'll be bringing Tsuki to our new home, where we will raise both Ryuu and Ryoma and any future children we might have. I was really excited and could barely contain it.  
_

_Days later I got the news, Tsuki was killed. Her parents were grief-stricken and demanded to know what had happened, but no one knew. The villagers said they found her near an alley with her purchases around her.  
_

_Tsuki's death came as a shock to me, one second she was here with me and the next she was gone. __I returned to the home I had built for us and with her body I buried her where a beautiful Sakura tree would sprout one say. The place was gated and located on the side of the house. Tsuki had loved gardens and this was suppose to be her garden, but now it shall be her resting place as well.=_

_Ryuunosuke didn't understand and kept questioning his mothers whereabouts and Ryoma would grow up never knowing his mother. Tsuki;s parent made frequent visits to check on me and the kids, and I was thankful to them. The often took the boys leaving me time to mourn her passing without worrying Ryuu anymore then I have.  
_

_The death of my wife was no accident, everyone knew that and as much as I know I shouldn't, a part of me knew they were the ones responsible nad if not them then that woman who was suppose to be my bride if it hadn't been for Tsuki. I know I shouldn't blame something like this on my parents. but, I can't help but do so. _

_When word got around that Echizen Tsuki was killed, who but my parents showed up at my doorstep, the very same people who disowned me, who didn't want to get to know my wife, who didn't even know anything about my boys, their grandchildren, and not even a week later, here they are and the first thing to leave their mouth wasn't any words of comfort but a declaration that they were forcing the marriage between me and that woman.  
_

_Catherine Igarashi, a half American, half Japanese woman whose blood laid more towards her American side, with blond hair and blue eyes; I had no idea why my parents wish to have me marry her, her family might have been on the wealthy side but she wasn't even the heiress to the family, her younger brother was. So it made no sense.  
_

_I knew Catherine wasn't everything she's made herself out to be. She wasn't nice or sweet, it was evident in the way my seven year old son tried to avoid being anywhere near the half American, or when my newborn would scream when she came near him. If these aren't signs, then I don't know what is. And these feelings were true, when after the wedding I notice strange things going on.  
_

_I've seen a strange man lurking around. I don't know who he is or his reason for being on my property and every time I see him, my stomach churns and I'll break out in a cold sweat for no apparent reason. I've told the guards to up security and to make sure no one gets pass them. And despite their best efforts, I've still seen the same man, this time I know what he was doing. He was staring at my youngest. My baby. Ryoma. I knew it was time to leave this place; and I knew just the place to go.  
_

_Kyuubi no Mori, the nine-tailed forest resides at the edge of town, faraway from everyone, within the forest, laid the mansion I had commissioned to be built for my wife. The home that was to her tenth year anniversary gift. The home she had never and would never see. Yuukyuu no Tsuki, The eternal moon, will still be the place I wanted it to be. I will raise Ryuunosuke and Ryoma here, the only thing that truly disgust me is that woman polluting the very air around my home._

_That was several years ago, it is now the year 1757 and Ryoma will be turning twelve in a few weeks. I feel something ominous will be fall us on that day. I feel a pressure weighing down upon my chest and no matter what I can't seem to shake this feeling, It frightens me and the only thing I can think of is Ryuu and Ryoma and I hope they survive whatever is going to happen.'  
_

Everyone lowered their heads, "Wow, what a past." Jackal whispered, "It's sad the kind of life he lived. I wonder what Tsuki's real name was? He was careful never to mention it and I wonder if it was really his parents who had her killed."

"Even at the end, he remained a true father. His last written words were about his sons. It's a shame they didn't survive that night. If 1757 was Ryoma's twelve birthday and the day of that party, everyone in the house had been killed."

Tezuka closed the journal and frowned. They were given an insight on the mansions owner and how much he loved his real wife and kids and the reason this house had been built but a lot of other questions were still left unsaid and the only way those question will be answered was if they could speak to the spirits in the house or find more clues. With a sigh, he was just about to say something when a parchment fell beside his feet and he turned to look at who dropped it, as did the others. And gaped at the young boy leaning against the banister on the second floor. "Who are you?"

The boy just smiled, "Who knows." he stated pointing at the bundled papers, "You'll want to read those." was all he said before vanishing from sight. Tezuka bent down and picked up the papers and blinked as he stared at the writings.

"The writing is different. These don't belonged to Ryoma's ancestor." he stated blankly before scanning the words trying to determine just why these would be important enough for that boy to give it to them.

_**'It was the year 1745 when I first laid eyes upon that beautiful child. Echizen Ryoma is the youngest son of one of the wealthiest family in Edo. With hair as dark as the midnight sky and his eyes were unmatched; there was nothing in this world I could use that would perfectly describe how beautiful they were and when he looked at me, I swear there is no words to say that would do what I feel, justice. He is the center of my world, my universe and I knew I had to have him by any means. The only problem is, Ryoma is only six months, but that's alright I can wait.'**_

Those words sent a repulsive shiver to shoot up and down Tezuka's spine. This creep at been fantasizing about Ryoma for at least twelve years before he did something about it. Just thinking about Ryoma being stalked in his past life but the same guy haunting his present caused angry to churn in stomach. He wouldn't allow this demon to win. He wouldn't allow Ryoma to die by the same being for a second time.

The Seigaku team learned how to read Tezuka's facial expression despite him being blanked face all the time, they knew what he was feeling by reading the emotions in his eyes, and right now they could tell Tezuka was shocked and disgusted by whatever he had read in that notebook.

"What is it Tezuka?" Oishi questioned, gnawing on his lower lip.

Tezuka glanced towards his best friend before returning his stare towards the book clutched tightly within his hand, "This was written by that thing, or whatever you want to call him." Every pair of eyes turned and stared at Tezuka, "His been stalking Ryoma for twelve years; six months after the boy had been brought into the world." He read the short passage to the others when he was finished many shock gasp were uttered, disgusted profanities were shouted and many grumbles were heard.

"That thing has been obsessed with a newborn baby!" Oishi gripped the bundle in his arms, "Dear Lord, the things that pedophile could of done to Ryoma if he wasn't from a noble family and had the protectors to watch over him at all times." Everyone else couldn't help but agree with the mother-hen's statement.

Fuji's eyes were opened and glinting beneath the lights, "Please read more, Tezuka, I want to hear what else sick fantasy this ghost has had about Ryoma. And just how he connected that past Ryoma with ours."

Tezuka gave a nod and flipped to the next page, "_**It is the year 1747, Ryoma is currently two now and this is the first time I've seen him so close, and to everything that is holy, the distance made him look alluring enough but up close Echizen Ryoma is enchanting. The Kami must have sent his angel to bless this world with his beauty for surely he was anything but a human. I must have this being, Echizen Ryoma was mine from the moment I first laid eyes upon him, but now, I'll make certain no other could ever have him, and that included those other nobility children, especially that Atobe brat, damn that family for having such close ties to the Echizen and having a child around the same age as my Ryoma. And that brother of Ryoma is just as troublesome; Ryuunosuke is quite lovely but he pales in comparison to his younger brother. Anyways, I'll give it a few more years, Ryoma is currently two, so ten more years, I could wait that long, beside I'll have inside help to make sure I get what I want.'**_**  
**

The group didn't even know what to day to something like that. Fuji opened his eyes and glared at nothing in particular, "That sick son of a bitch. How long as he been lusting after our Ryoma? How long as he been aware of Ryoma's existence? And as he been stalking him? Watching him?" Fuji clenched his fist, just thinking about it pissed him off.

"Hey he mentioned Atobe's family." Kirihara called out, "So if the Atobe's and the Echizen family had been one of the wealthy family, and if those words are true then the brats past life and an ancestor of Atobe were friends, right?"

Several people shared looks, "But didn't Ryuunosuke mentioned people not wanting to play with Ryoma?" Oishi replied, "If that's the case then I don't think Atobe was very nice or Atobe hadn't been at the party."

Atobe's brow twitched, "Oi, don't compare Ore-sama with his long dead relative, ahn." he crossed his arms, "I have no connection with that person, so don't associate my great self with that lowlifes."

Before an argument could break out, Fuji raised an arm silencing them and glanced at his club captain, "Please continue Tezuka!"

With a nod, Tezuka scanned the pages, before stopping at one. _**"It's the year 1757, Echizen Ryoma is turning twelve, and Catherine told me his father would be hosting a party in his honor, but at the last moment she had it changed to a business party much to my amusement, that fool Ryuko was pissed when he found out what Cat had done, but was too late to cancel the business party, of course Cat did me a favor but 'forgetting' to invite those troublesome Atobe family. I shall make my move tonight. Echizen Ryoma shall finally be mine, and I will have him, even if I have to kill everyone to obtain him.'  
**_

"Wah, poor ochibi-chan, nya." Eiji placed a hand over the unconscious younger boy, eyes glisten with tears, "Don't worry ochibi-chan, he won't touch you again. We'll protect you." he whispered, hoping his words reached the baby of their team.

The rest of the group looked even more upset. "What happened after?"

Tezuka flipped the page and stared at the writing, "He killed Ryoma!"

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Tenma  
_


	9. The truth behind his rebirth

_Title: Thrilling Vacation_

_(Rewritten version)_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no Ouji_

* * *

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_Shounen ai__, l__anguage, sadism, pedophilia, mentions of abuse & possible rape and Out of character behavior from several characters.  
_

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

* * *

_Secrets of his death  
_

_and _

_the truth behind his rebirth  
_

* * *

Everyone stared at Tezuka for what he said. The brunet's eyes were narrowed and a frown twisted his lips. "What do you mean by that Tezuka, ahn." Atobe crossed his arms, "If this guy was so in love with Echizen's past self, why did he kill him?"

Fuji eyes glittered malevolently, "Yes please answer the question Tezuka. Does he say why he killed Ryoma's past self?" the tensai asked, "How can someone like that guy, who had been watching Ryoma for twelve years just kill him?"

Scanning the words in the book, Tezuka eyes narrowed further, _"Ryoma has not taken to me quite the way I wished. He told me he hated me for taking his family and his cat from him, but I had no choice they would have separated us if I had let them live. I tried to tell this to Ryoma but he wouldn't listen. And that Atobe brat as been poking his nose where it doesn't belong, if he doesn't watch his step, he might find himself missing his head. I fear should Ryoma find out, I'm contemplating in killing his best friend, he'll hate me more then he does now, but in order to make sure we can be together, I have to make sure no one will ever get between us, even if that means I have to kill everyone he loves, or even Ryoma himself, we will be together, forever." _

"This lunatic just keeps sounding better and better." came the sarcastic reply from Shishido, "I wonder what could have happened to this guys to screw him up so badly, damn, he's so lame!"

Tezuka flipped the page and skimmed the words, _"It's been thirty days since my beloved turned twelve and we've returned to the Echizen Mansion, it'll be the safest place for now, no one would think to look here for us. Or that's what I thought until that brat came here making demands as if he had any rights to be making them. The only thing that stilled my hand from killing him was the thought of Ryoma hating me more then he does right now, I took his father, his brother and his cat from him, on his birthday at that, I don't even want to think about what would happen if he found out I killed his best friend as well. I told the kid to get lost and literally threw him out of the house, but kids never listen, that idiot came back the next day making the same demands. Tired of his attitude, I took my scythe and ripped his throat open, he died almost instantly, but unluckily for me, Ryoma entered the room at the moment and saw his friend's body. He cried out the idiots name and at the realization that I killed him, he turned that tear stained face towards me and uttered those words which hurt me more then anything, 'I hate you!' He stood up and ran, of course I gave chase to him. I caught up to him, knocking him out and took him back to the house. I placed him down on the floor and just stared at him for several moments and in that moment I knew what I had to do. _

_In order to keep him with me, I needed to kill him, then I'll take my own life so we can be together for all of eternity. Catherine entered the room just as I grabbed my scythe, she stared at the dead Atobe, glanced at Ryoma before staring at me with a frown. I couldn't let her live as well, she knew too much. I walked towards her and for the first time since I met her, she seemed really terrified. She pleaded with me, but I heard none of her words. I swung my weapon of choice and slit her throat, she died slowly, choking on her own blood. I turned and approached Ryoma. I didn't want him in any pain, so I decided to end his life while he was still unconscious that way he wouldn't feel anything. I stabbed him. His been dead for at least ten minutes now, but I had to write this last journal entree before my end comes._

Outraged cries were heard as the journal fell from Tezuka's hand and landed with a thud against the floor. "We have to get Ryoma away from this house and far, far away from that man." Oishi called out.

"I get why everyone is trapped within the house, since they all died here, but Echizen died here as well, so how is it that he was reincarnated and the others weren't?"

The soft pitter patter of feet, caused the group to turn and blink at the fourteen or fifteen year old male standing in front of them. With gray hair that brushed his shoulder and eyes a few shades darker, he was quite attractive with a lean body structure, "I can answer that question." he flashed the group a smile, "Allow me to introduce myself, Atobe Kousuke, I was Echizen Ryoma's best friend, well our Ryoma that is." he glanced towards the boy held within Oishi's arms. "He looks just like Ryo, but there is some differences." he smirked, "Yours is a lot more feminine then ours was and a lot cuter too."

"Atobe, your the one he mentioned in the journal." Hiyoshi pointed out. "Are you and our Atobe related, must be, if not for your last names then because the both of you resemble each other quite a bit."

Everyone turned and stared at the next captain of Hyotei with incredulous stares, not for what he said, but how he said it, "Hiyoshi, why are you channeling that so-called tensai from Fudomine." Gakuto yelled pointing a finger at his junior, "Knock it off, that demonic ghost is creepy enough without you adding to it."

Kousuke shrugged, "I am the one he wrote about in that journal of his." the male flashed them a smile, "And I am most likely an ancestor of your Atobe." gray eyes turned and glanced at the small boy, "He was related to us, you know." he glanced up to see the shock looks on the teens face, "Echizen Ryoma was not only my best friend, but he and his older brother were also my cousin's, which was why I was so protective over Ryoma, everyone just thought it was because we were best friends, and that is part of it, the other part is because we were family, and family sticks together."

"Wait, how is Ryoma related to Atobe?" Momo questioned, confused.

Kosuke smiled, "His mother. Echizen Ryoma's mother was legally an Atobe before she had her name changed. When she meant Ryoma's father, she told him the truth when they started to become serious with each other. That was the secret that no one but close family knew, well, except Ryoma's grandparents, they never knew that their son's first wife was of high class birth, they thought she was a commoner."

"So are these two related as well?"

Inui pushed his glasses up, "Distantly so, but related all the same, I believe."

"Back to the earlier question though." Hiyoshi interrupted, sounding annoyed, "How is it that Echizen had been reincarnated and you guys weren't. You all died in this house, by the same guy."

Kosuke gave a nod, "We have a theory that because Ryoma was unconscious when he was killed, he didn't have any regrets because he wasn't awake to have them. No hate, no thoughts of revenge while the rest of us were. My biggest regret was not being able to save Ryoma, he was my best friend, my cousin and before all of that he was also the one I loved the most. I wanted to marry him." he stated with a small smile, "I told my parents that Ryoma would be my bride, they laughed and would tease me about it every time he and his family would come and visit us."

"Are you saying there is more people then just you, Ryuu, Jigoku and that blonde woman who we can safely assume is Catherine? How much of you guys are here?"

Kosuke pursed his lips together, "A lot. The only ones who will leave the basement is Ryuu, Catherine, Jigoku and my uncle, who is our Ryoma and Ryuu's father, no one wants to cross paths with Jigoku and Catherine, though uncle is pissed that he won't be able to kill Catherine for every thing she's done to his family. His probably going to appear before you next, only to glimpse Ryoma at the most. His been yearning for his youngest for years now. He wants to make sure he is safe and happy and loved even if the person in question is his real sons reincarnation."

"So all the ghost are in the basement?" Inui questioned.

Kosuke nodded his head, "They won't bother anyone though." gray eyes glanced towards Ryoma as a groan escaped his throat, at the sound, everyone turned to face the younger male, "It seems like he's finally waking." he closed the distance between him and Ryoma's reincarnation, "No matter what Ryo, I won't let them hurt you. I failed once and I'll be damned if I let him have you this time." leaning forward the Atobe ancestor brushed a kiss upon the tennis prince's forehead before fazing from sight just as golden eyes blinked open.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, this chapter had been changed and rewritten so many times, it ain't even funny. I decided to leave it like this, it's as good as I could get this chapter anyways. You got a lot of information in this chapter as well; such as the reason for Jigoku killing past Ryoma, Tsuki's real family name, Who the boy was, the reason the house is being haunted by those who died and why past Ryoma was reincarnated.  
_

_Past Ryoma's father might make an appearance in the next chapter, as well as some other unfortunate mishaps.  
_

_Tenma  
_


	10. Time loop

_Title: Thrilling Vacation_

_(Rewritten version)_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no Ouji_

* * *

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_Shounen ai__, l__anguage, sadism, pedophilia, mentions of abuse & possible rape and Out of character behavior from several characters.  
_

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

* * *

_Taking a stand!  
_

_and  
_

_Time loop?  
_

* * *

Ryoma sighed, placing a hand against his still tender wound. It's been almost a week since the last attack and the tennis prince couldn't have been happier. He didn't know if he could handle anymore wounds being inflicted upon himself. On top of that, he was told about his past life and everything else as well. And he didn't know how he should feel about everything he heard. He was scared, with every right to be, but at the same time he was pissed that this dead guy killed him the first time and now was back to do the same thing again.

"Hey, you up?"

Golden eyes turned and stared into blue, "Yeah." the small boy sat up, "Did the data pair find out anything more about this place? or did they meet anymore friendly ghost?" Ryoma leaned against Fuji who helped to steady the younger.

"No one showed up except the ones you already know about. Inui and Yanagi found some papers that Jigoku put away in the study slash library, while they've been busy researching and looking through papers, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before they find something." Fuji wrapped an arm around Ryoma as he helped the younger off the bed. "Come on, Oishi made some lunch for you."

Ryoma nodded his head, "Okay." as the two made their way towards the stairs they were unaware of the eyes watching them. "Hopefully we'd be able to free those poor ghost in the basement as well, I believe they suffered enough, ne." Fuji gave a nod of his head in agreement. "But how do we free them?"

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?" Fuji patted the boys back, "We'll worry about that after you've ate something alright and with Inui and Yanagi already trying to figure out the secrets Jigoku might have recorded, the only thing we can do right now is wait."

* * *

Jigoku glared, "You'll keep your mouth shut right now, or..."

"Or what?" Kosuke taunted, "Kill me again? Sorry to burst your bubble but you can't kill me again and when Ryoma finds the secret of this house, he'll set us free by getting rid of you once and for all."

With a snarl, the red eyed male stormed forward making a move to strangle the fifteen year old Atobe, "Shut the fuck up brat. Ryoma loves me, he'll never kill me and we will be together once everyone stops interfering in matters they have no right to meddle in."

Kosuke's lips curled in distaste, "Don't fool yourself into believing those lies bastard. Ryo will never love you, even if you do kill his friends, he'll hate you even more then he did in the past. You don't want a repeat of that do you?"

"Those two data freaks are getting close to figuring out the secrets. If you don't do something soon Jigoku, that stupid boy will kill us all." Catherine appeared within the room, "That smiling kid just took the brat to the kitchen, if your going to do some thing then do it now, or we'll be done for."

Two figures appeared beside Kosuke, the first Ryuu while the second was an older male who resembled Ryuu. "Leave my son alone you bitch." Ryoko hissed, "I knew marrying you was going to be trouble, too bad my parents had been such greedy shits and wouldn't listen to anything I had to tell them about you." brown eyes turned and connected with the red ones, "Furthermore you dumb bitch, why are you helping the same person who killed you?"

Catherine smiled, a deranged looking smile, "Well I forgive him, after all Jigoku is my baby brother, so of course I have to be their for him. Besides it isn't his fault that he's like this. If only you allowed your youngest brat to be with my brother then everything would have been fine." with that said she left the room, Jigoku followed with a smirk.

That was news to the three and they gaped, "What?" Kosuke stated, before blinking and glancing towards the other two Echizen's, "I guess we shouldn't be too shock, ne, after all their both psycho's so it must be a genetic thing. I wonder if their parents had issues as well."

Ryoko bit his bottom lip, "Probably, I never met the Igarashi's though so I can't tell you for sure, but they had to inherit that trait from someone right." brown eyes turned and stared at his son, "I want you to make contact with the two whose been doing the researching and tell them everything that they need to know. This needs to stop now. I don't want to lose Ryoma again, even if this Ryoma isn't ours, he is still family."

Ryuu gave a nod of his head before fazing from the room. "Kosuke find that room, in order to finally put us to rest and end the threat those two pose to Ryoma, we need to know where that room is located. I check through all his journals, he didn't record anything about the rooms whereabouts." Understanding lit the past Atobe's eyes as he nodded and disappeared. Brown eyes glanced towards an object hidden from sight, unless prior knowledge of it's whereabouts. Walking towards the object in question, Ryoko picked up a dusty frame, running his hand across the glass, he willed the dust away revealing a picture. It was a photo of four people, a young boy, a baby and a man a woman. "My darling Tsuki, soon Ryuunosuke and I will be reunited with you my love, soon." he whispered.

* * *

"Hey." Inui and Yanagi whip their heads towards the voice and relaxed slightly when they saw Ryuu behind them, "My father told me to help you guys out. It's about time this ends and we want Ryoma to be safe. The time for that is soon."

Inui adjusted his glasses, "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"In a few days, it'll mark the same day we died, it will be the anniversary of the massacre. Every year on that day, the events play out just as it originally did; every one's death and Ryoma capture. When that day comes, that is when you'll need to strike. I'm sure father already sent Kosuke to locate the room you need to be in when the day happens."

Yanagi wrinkled his brows, "I don't understand what you're saying." he admitted, "Is this some type of time curse thing, where those who died are so angry and resentful of their death that they unknowingly trap themselves in a time loop?"

"Something like that, yes, we're force to relieve that day every year." Ryuu crossed his arms, "The only person who doesn't take part in that is Kosuke because he wasn't killed there. Jigoku and Catherine take great pleasure in that day because they get to relieve how they killed us all."

Inui narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, "And then you are force to watch as that sick man takes your brother?" At Ryuu nod, the two data specialist share a look as if coming to the same conclusion, they both turned towards Ryuu, "What is this room you were talking about? What is it's purpose in getting rid of Jigoku and Catherine and freeing Ryoma from their grasp?"

"That room is where the runes are."

Sharing a look, the two data men stared at Ryuu, "The room with runes? Runes of what exactly?" Yanagi questioned while Inui nodded his head, scribbling something into his notebook.

Ryuu sighed, "Jigoku told us repeatedly that he had a room hidden within this mansion that is his weakness. He was so sure that we would never find it that he would brag to us about it, never actually telling us it's location but he made a major hint that even if we should find the room, we couldn't do anything to hurt him for the only person who can is Ryoma, and since he wasn't around..." Inui and Yanagi gave a nod of their heads indicating they understood what he was saying, "Well, anyways, now that Ryoma is here, he can finally put an end to all of this, but we still need to find that elusive room."

Inui stopped his recording and adjusted his glasses, turning to stare at Ryoma's past self brother. "And you checked all of the rooms?" Ryuu gave a nod of his head, confused by that question, "Including Ryoma's old room?" Ryuu was about to nod his head but stopped, eyes wide before shaking it.

"No." he stated, "That could be what he meant by only Ryoma could destroy it. You see Ryoma always loved his privacy thus he had a secret room where he would go to get away or to draw and no one, not even me or our father knew the location. I'm surprise Jigoku knows where it is, but then again knowing how much he stalked my brother, it shouldn't have been such a shock."

Yanagi opened his eyes and stared at Ryuu, "How will we be able to find it then. Even if our Ryoma is a reincarnation, he still wouldn't have the memories of the original for his life is his own and it doesn't intermingle with his past."

Ryuunosuke frowned, "Distant feelings of daja vu might occur right? What if we showed him around, told him a bit more about the house and stuff like that, would that elicit a memory?" Inui and Yanagi shared a look before shrugging, Inui saying something about it being possible but the percentage was very low. "Alright, I'll explain some stuff to you before going to find Ryoma."

Yanagi and Inui nodded, the latter flipping to a page, "Is there something in this house that is trapping you here beside your regret and hate for Jigoku?"

"Well I guess so, but no one really knows the reason. At one point we all tried to leave the house but for some reason we couldn't leave the house, and now you can't as well since Jigoku trapped you in here, but something else binds us here and no one knows the reason which is why we claimed the reason was for our regret, which might not even be the real reason."

Inui hummed and wrote that down, "You were old enough to remember when your father had this house built, right?" Yanagi questioned to which Ryuu gave a confused nod of his head, "What was the purpose of the house being built? Or do you not know what it was?"

"My father worked on building this house when my mother was still alive and pregnant with my baby brother. He wanted a place where we could have privacy but at the same time we'd be close to the village should we need anything. The house was only half finished when mother was killed. Father had her buried in the garden before he finishing building this place, that's when his parents got involved with his life again and force him into marry Catherine Igarashi afterwards she moved into the house where nothing but bad things happened to us."

Yanagi glanced at Inui, "What do you think?"

"It's not for certain and I want to wait until I've got all the information needed before stating anything." Yanagi gave a nod of his head, "So bad thing kept happening when she moved in? What sort of things if you could recall anything?"

Ryuu crossed his arms over his chest, brown eyes closing as he thought back to a time long since passed, "Let me see, the servants would whisper of a witch, at first I thought they were just making insulting names for Catherine, which couldn't be faulted since she's a major one. Then little things would go missing, all of them belonged to Ryoma. It started with small items such as his toys, then some of his clothes, in the middle of the night we got up once to Ryoma's crying, he never cries, and when father and I entered the room, we saw that he had a shallow cut on his arms, just enough for it to bleed. Father had been enraged and demand to know who it was, but no one knew and after that I told father to allow Ryoma to stay in my room until his old enough to stay alone so something like this doesn't happen again."

"That almost sounds like..." Yanagi trailed off, eyes staring at Ryuu contemplating whether or not to voice his thoughts or wait until their is more prove to back this up. It wouldn't due to make an assumption that just might be wrong. Fortunately for the data pair, the door to the library opened to reveal Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma, who looked surprised to see Ryuu in the room.

Smiling, Ryuu walked towards Ryoma and ruffled his hair gently, causing boy wonder to shiver slightly, but made no move to pull away like the first time the ghost had touched him. After hearing about their past and how he was the reincarnation of Ryuu's younger brother also named Ryoma, well, he felt for the older male and allowed Ryuu to treat like his younger brother. "What brings the three of you here?"

"Well we were actually going to ask Yanagi and Inui if they saw a blue print of the house anywhere but since your here, how about you show us around, that way you could tell us stories as well." Fuji smiled, and Ryuu happy to be spending time near his brother's reincarnation, gave a nod of agreement and followed the three out of the room, while the data duo shared a look before returning to what they were doing before Ryuu came.

* * *

"...and this is my brother's old room." Ryuu pushed open the door to reveal dark green walls, a king sized bed pushed to the wall, a dresser against one of the walls and a desk near the window with a swivel chair beside it. The curtains shielding the window was the same green as the wall and the comforter that covered the bed. The floor was carpeted and colored a shade that might put the night sky to shame.

Ryoma took a step inside and glanced around, "It's nice." he stated, voice dazed as he walked further into the room. Tezuka and Fuji followed behind him while Ryuu stood by the door frame watching Ryoma with a small smile, "The rooms pretty modern, was everything in the house changed before we got here?"

Ryuu gave a nod of his head, "Yeah as was requested before you were invited here. Jigoku sent the letter out. He's been watching you for a while and knew how close you were to your teammates and the other two teams. I think he had an ulterior motive for bringing that Atobe kid here though, so you might want to watch him as well, though Kosuke has been keeping Jigoku and Catherine away from his descendant."

Ryoma glanced at his, well he didn't know what to call Ryuu, an ancestor perhaps or maybe past brother, or something like that, "What do you mean by watching me? He can leave the house? If so, why can he leave and the rest of you can't?" after voicing that something caught his attention and he walked towards the dresser, "This looks old. Was this his?"

Ryuu glanced at the dresser and nodded his head, "Yeah. The only thing in the room that remained the same, why do you ask?" Ryoma didn't answer as he approached the mentioned furniture, as soon as he made contact something happened and the boy was knocked backwards, unconscious, his name being yelled went unheard.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_**Happy Halloween Minna-san!**  
_

_*One or two more chapters left and then this story will be finally finished, yay!  
_

_Tenma  
_


	11. It's the end

_Title: Thrilling Vacation_

_(Rewritten version)_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, Tenma no Ouji_

* * *

******Disclaimer; **_I don't own anything..._

**Warnings: **_Shounen ai__, l__anguage, sadism, pedophilia, mentions of abuse & possible rape and Out of character behavior from several characters.  
_

**Pairing: **_Saa**...**__We shall see as the story progresses. I am not sure if the story will have one yet or not. But for now, it is a friendship fic..._

* * *

_Secret room, found_

_and  
_

_The time loop begins  
_

* * *

_Ryoma opened his eyes, looking around. "Hey sleepy head, welcome to the world of the living." turning his head to better see the speaker, "Aniki?" the voice didn't sound like him, he frowned, staring at the mirror and would have screamed, if he could. The person, though resembling him wasn't him in the least. The hair color and eye color was off for one and some other major factors was the voice definitely didn't have that feminine accented tone his one held having been raised in America for the past twelve years. "What time is it?"_

_"Time for you to wake up otouto-chan." Ryuu chuckled as he helped the small boy up. "Father and I are heading out for a bit and don't worry Catherine left a while ago so the only ones here are you and the servants so no problem there. Chef Kyaku has already prepared your breakfast, so get ready and then go eat." Ryoma nodded his head and yawned. "So what are you going to do until father and I return?"_

_Ryoma shrugged, "Perhaps I'll go to my secret room and paint or something." brown eyes lit up, "That's what I'll do, I'm going to paint a picture of you, father and myself. Do you think father will like it?" Ryuu smiled brightly, ruffling the younger ones hair, while nodding his head. _

_Several hours later find Ryoma entering his room once more, shutting the door he made sure to lock the door as he did so before heading towards his dresser, placing both hands on the side, he pushed it until it touched the wall. As soon as he stood up, the tennis prince saw a hidden door that blended in and would be hard to miss if you didn't know of it's existence. Ryoma watched himself slid the door open and entered the room, sliding the door close behind him..._

"...Ryoma, wake up." a gentle voice prodded him. Golden eyes fluttered open and stared in dark blue ones, "Your awake, thank goodness." Yukimura smiled, relieved that the younger was alright. "You worried us when Tezuka came running here with your unconscious body."

He blinked a few times and slowly stood up, "How long have I been out for?"

Yukimura glanced at the time, "For almost two hours. The rest of the groups split up while I volunteered to stay with you until you awoke." Ryoma nodded his head, "We could look for Fuji and Tezuka, Ryuu is still showing them around, I believe."

Ryoma bit his bottom lip, "I think I know where that secret room is located. I need you to gather everyone and tell Ryuu to take you to pass Ryoma's room, alright. I'll be there waiting for everyone." Yukimura looked surprised by that but nodded and stood up, telling Ryoma that he'd do just that. As soon as he regained his bearings, the golden eyed boy stood up and headed towards the room he lost unconsciousness in.

Entering the room, Ryoma walked towards the dresser and pushed it, just as he seen his past self do a while ago. Stepping back he saw the only difference was the green wall paint and that there was now carpet covering the floors as opposed to before when it was just polished wood. He was just about to touch the wall where he knew the secret door would be but he stopped when he saw the Seigaku team with the Rikkai and Hyotei team enter the room, with them was Ryuu and Kosuke.

"Ryoma, what is it? Yukimura told us you knew where the secret room was."

Nodding his head, Ryoma placed his hand on the door, "The room has been here the entire time; hidden behind his dresser." feeling the slight indent, Ryoma took hold of it and slid the door open. Gasp echoed around the room as they all stared into the darkened room.

"You really found the room?" Ryuu gaped.

Kirihara ran into the room having slipped out a while ago, "I got some lights. Should we go and check the room out?" Several nods meant the question. Tezuka grabbed one of the lights while Sanaga took hold of the other one.

"Sanada and I will lead the way. Ryoma stay close alright, you don't know if anything is in there that might want to hurt you." At Tezuka's words, Fuji and Eiji took hold of the boys hands while Inui, Kaidoh, Momo and Taka surrounded the boys back and Oishi in front of him and behind their captain. The Hyotei and the other members of Rikkaidai brought up the rear alongside Ryuu and Kosuke.

As they entered the room, they saw a spiraling staircase leading downwards. "Watch your step, you don't know how safe these stairs are." Tezuka grasped the railings, feeling the cold steel material he blinked, "It looks like the stairs were from some type of metal." As they descended, the group noticed the further down they went the colder it became, several of the members shivered.

"Tezuka, Sanada, shine the light around the room, see if you can find anything that would give us light. Maybe their a blocked window, or..." Atobe's speech was cut off when a string was pulled and light flooded the dark room. Looking around, the group of teens were awed by what they saw. Murals of painting decorated the walls.

Sheets of paper decorated the desk, upon each one was a different picture. Most of them were of Ryoko, Ryuu and Kosuke. A few of the pictures depicted a stern looking man and a demure woman. There was a drawing of a fluffy cat, looking as if it was about to pounce on something, around the cat was a garden filled with different flowers, a cherry blossom tree stood near the center and flying around the cat were several butterflies. Each picture was as lovely as the one before it.

"He was quite the artist." commented Yukimura with a smile as he eyed the painting.

Ryuu and Kosuke looked around misty eyed and quivering smiles. This was their Ryoma, the one who loved to draw and paint and was really good at it. "He was, wasn't he?" the older Echizen walked towards the furthest wall and gaped, "Here it is!" he called out, gaining the teens attention.

"What is it?"

Holding it up everyone saw what it was, "A map." this must be what Jigoku was talking about. Ryuu stared at the map contemplating. There were several rooms circled with different colors and he couldn't tell which room is the one they needed to get to. "One of these must be the room. Ryoma was often seen going to this room," he pointed towards the room circled in purple, "but we won't have the time to look at all of these..." eyes wide, Ryuu glanced towards the group, "Do you happen to know the date?"

"It's the 15 of March." Tezuka responded, "Why do you ask?"

Ryuu and Kosuke looked surprised by that before they shared a frantic look, "We really don't have the time to check all of the rooms marked. If I have to wager a guess, we only have time for one, so..." Ryuu pounded his fist on the desk, "Damn it, we were so close." he murmured, glaring at the map.

Kosuke sighed and glanced at the confused group, "Ryoma was born on March 15, 1745; today, which means the time loop we told your friends about will be happening soon. In order to finally be put to rest, we need to get to this room and destroy what ever they are using to keep us bound to this house."

Atobe and Yukimura shared a look before nodding, "Tezuka, we're leaving this with you and your team. Find the room and put a stop to this alright. We are going to be the distraction encase Jigoku or Catherine shows up." The Hyotei and Rikkai regulars nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's go and put these people to rest."

* * *

Ryuu stared at the circled rooms, trying to eliminate the less possible ones, but for the life of him he couldn't decide which room was not the one, nearly a half hour later and the only room he was sure wasn't being used was the purple marked one.

Deciding to use a different approach, Ryoma walked over and took the map hoping that whatever happened with that dresser would happen again. And it did, from his past selves eyes he watched as a woman walked down a hallway, a jar of red liquid swished every time she moved. She entered a room at the end of the hall.

Snapping out of whatever trance he had been caught in, Ryoma pointed towards the end of the hallway, the room circled in a green marker. "A woman entered that room. I couldn't see her face or anything about her really, just that it was a female. She was holding something in her hand." Golden eyes blinked, "I think it was blood." he whispered.

Ryuu glanced at the younger Echizen before narrowing his eyes at the room the boy was pointing at, the room down the hall, his eyes widened, "Catherine's room, of course." he hissed as they left the room and headed towards the hallway that would lead them towards the room belonging to Catherine. Oishi placed his hands on the door knob and went to open it when he couldn't. Juggling the door knob didn't seem to work,

"It's locked."

"Damn it." Ryuu scowled. "Just when I thought everything would be alright." every one appeared depressed and turned away from the door when a soft click was heard which caused the group to turn to see what the sound was and blinked when they saw Ryoma getting up from his crouch position in front of the door, "What did you do?"

Ryoma held up a hair clip before sliding it back into place. "Before you ask, I have it holding the bottom part of my hair so it doesn't irritate my neck. Anyways my older brother taught me how to pick lock when I was a kid and before he ran away. Oyaji would always lock us out of the house and the only way we could get back inside was to pick the locks or freeze. We refuse to freeze to death, that would be a lame way to die, wouldn't it?" They sweat dropped at what the boy said. Really, what kind of man would lock his own kids out of their house.

Deciding to think about that later, Tezuka walked forward and pushed the door open, allowing the rest of the group to enter. As soon as everyone was inside, several gasp were heard. Words, symbols and a whole bunch of other gibberish were written on the wall; there wasn't one spot on the wall that hadn't been spared. "What is that?"

"Runes." Ryuu stated, "Runes written in blood." the elder Echizen narrowed his eyes. This just proved what the servants use to say about Catherine. She was a witch, one that dabble with spells which would explain the reason for all the strange happenings when they were alive.

Ryoma scanned the room before spotting something near the wall, with a curious sound, the dark haired boy headed in the direction. Picking the book up, he flipped several pages before, glancing towards the wall then back at the book, "A binding spell." his voice, though soft was heard by the others who gave him confused looks, so he decided to explain, "Those runes, they're a binding spell and since it's written in blood, it makes it like a blood binding. It's one of the strongest types of spells, well, according to this." he held up the book and Inui grabbed it.

Inui scanned it, "That's how they did it." he lowered the book and stared at the walls in disgusted wonder, "Each of the runes were written in blood. The blood of their victim which would explain the reason for them being here. They're bound to the house by blood and can't leave until this room is destroyed."

"Congratulations on figuring that out." A cold voice hissed, "But you'll never end this curse without that brat." he scowled, pointing a finger at Ryoma, "It'll be impossible to do so without him since his blood is the focal point of the curse." Cathrine gritted her teeth, "And without him, the curse will continue as it has always done." Diving forward she grabbed the stunned first year and fazed through the floors amongst the scream of the boys.

* * *

Appearing in a dark room, Cathrine tossed Ryoma against the cold wall. "Freakin brat, you think your so clever do you?" the blonde yanked the emerald tinted raven hair, causing a gasp of pain to escape Ryoma's throat. An icy smirk graced her lips, eyes glaring into a pair of golds, "I hate you, you damn brat, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were going to be trouble and you were." Releasing the grip she had on the boy, Cathrine watched in glee as the boys head connected with the wall roughly.

"Mada..." Ryoma hissed, gripping his head, he looked up and stared at the ghost in annoyance, "I don't even know you so don't get me confused with my past self and if anyone should be pissed it should be me, your the reason he was killed anyways. You and that psycho bast..." he didn't get to continue before a stinging pain in his face caused his eyes to widen in surprise. "Wha..."

Cathrine glared, "Don't you dare insult him you stupid brat." she snarled, shaking her hand from the impact. "You think you've got it all figured out don't you, well your wrong, even if you were to destroy my room with those blood binding seals, it wouldn't do you any good, really it's not going to be that easy you know." she leaned in, eyes narrowed before leaning back a bit, "It's no wonder he's been as obsessive with you for so long, you are pretty adorable." a wicked smirk graced her lips as she reached over caressing the boys cheeks.

Sneering Ryoma yanked his face away, "Get away from me you crazy bitch!"

The blonde growled, her face twisting into something unpleasant, "Fucking brat!" she grounded out slamming the boy into the wall behind him, "You'll never break this curse." she snarled vanishing from the room.

Ryoma groaned as he got to his feet, "Damn ghost, how the hell can their attacks hurt so much when they don't even have a real body." he whispered, golden eyes scanning the room he was in, shivers raked his frame causing him to frown in discontent, he hated the cold, and this damn room was not only dimly lit so he could barely see his own hand in front of his face but it was also cold, two things that annoyed him. "Is this the basement? That's so cliche." shaking his head, he looked around trying to determine if there was anything useful around.

Taking a step forward, boy wonder navigated his way towards the stairs in what little lighting was available. As he took another step towards where he thought the stairs would be, his feet kicked something hard causing painful jolts to shoot up and down his leg. With a hiss, Ryoma gripped his foot, lowering himself to his knees, he reached out to touch the thing he had just kicked. "What is this?"

"That would be my coffin." a gentle feminine voice whispered, with a startle gasp Ryoma turned around and gaped at the sight in front of him. "Hello Ryoma!"

* * *

The sound of pounding against the stairs caused the Hyotei and Rikkai team to turn and stare at the Seigaku team. "What's going on? And where is Ryoma?" Yukimura questioned. "Did something happen?"

"That crazy bitch took him!" Momo yelled out, "We need to find him!" Yells of shock and surprise were heard, questions and exclamation were voiced before everything was silence by Tezuka, who told them they had to find and rescue Ryoma as quickly as they could. With nods the group was divided and each group separated to search their part of the large house."

* * *

"Who are you?" Ryoma whispered, golden eyes staring at the woman before her. She was very pretty with a smile that reminded him of his own mother, "How do you know my name? Did you know my past self as well?"

The woman smiled wider and shook her head, "I only saw your past self briefly before I was killed, he was still a baby then." she whispered, her smile dimming. "I was their first victim you know. Cathrine heard how her fiancee was already married with a child and another on the way. She was the one who killed me knowing full well that as soon as I was out of the picture his parents would force him to marry his former fiancee to merge two companies together. It worked as well."

"Your..."

The woman smiled, "Echizen Tsuki, nee Atobe, the mother of both Ryuunosuke and Ryoma and wife of Echizen Ryoko." she patted the boys greenish black hair, "It's very nice to meet you Ryoma, even though you aren't mine in another life you had been."

Ryoma blinked, "How are you here? You died before that massacre took place."

Tsuki nodded with a smile, "Jigoku took some of my blood and beside that, my body was buried here, when Cathrine found out about that, she had the coffin dug up one day when Ryoko took the boys out. I was placed in here and seals were written on the door and wall with the blood they stole from my dying body. I've been trapped in this room since. I heard everything going on in the house yet could do nothing about it and then that massacre happened. I cried when I heard about the death of both my oldest son and my beloveds, my heart was broken upon hearing that my youngest was kidnapped by the killer while the other pretended to be innocent of her crimes when questioned."

"So you've been here for a long time, so you must have heard things right. Do you know how to break the curse on the house? If that blonde witch spoke the truth and destroying her room really won't break the curse then what will? Do you know? If so, please tell me, it might finally put everyone to rest, and you might finally be reunited with your son and husband once more."

Tsuki smiled and leaned forward whispering something into the boys ears. A gasp escaped Ryoma's mouth but the woman just nodded her head, shooing the boy towards the stairs, "Go on Ryoma, you know what you have to do, please end this curse and free us from our imprisonment." with a grateful smile and a nod of thanks, boy wonder moved towards the stairs but paused briefly, turned and embraced the woman.

"I'm sure if my past self meant you as a mother, he would have loved you." he gently whispered into the woman's ear, causing tears to fill her eyes at the kind words. "And thank you for helping me." with that said, Ryoma ran towards the door.

* * *

**_*With Jackal, Marui, Hiyoshi, Kabaji, Taka and Momo*_**

After checking all the rooms on the left side of the second floor, they met up with each other and shook their heads in negative, "Damn he wasn't in any of the rooms up here, I hope the others have better luck trying to find him." Momo crossed his arms over his chest.

Snapping his bubblegum, Marui frowned, "After today I'm never going into a house unless I know they aren't haunted, this is the worst vacation ever." the redhead pouted, ignoring the look Jackal was giving him.

With a shake of his head, Rikkai's iron wall of defense told his double partner to calm down. "Besides he has to be here somewhere, the others will find him."

Hiyoshi shook his head, "Not unless it's another secret room we don't know about."

"Usu" Kabaji murmured.

Taka glanced at each person, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Minna, let's go to the living room and wait like we were told to do. Standing around up here isn't going to let us find Ryoma any sooner/" Momo nodded his head as the group ran off.

* * *

**_*With Niou, Yagyuu, Ohtori, Shishido, Kaidoh and Inui*  
_**

They found nothing. They checked, double checked, even triple checked all the rooms just to make sure, but there was no Ryoma in any of the rooms. "This sucks, puri!"

Yagyuu nodded his head and stared at the group, "Now what, it's obvious he isn't in any of these rooms. Hopefully the other teams are having better luck in finding the poor boy."

Ohtori nodded his head, "I hope someone finds Echizen-kun quickly. I don't like the thought of the ghost being with him, who knows what she has done to him." Shishido tried to calm his partner down, usually he'd comment about this being 'super lams' but he couldn't bother at a time like this.

Kaidoh hissed, he had a feeling that after today his phobia of ghost and anything else dealing with the supernatural will be allot worse then it had been previously, only this time they're is prove of ghost and he hated it, but there was one thing he hated more than ghost and that was when someone messed with anyone he cared about, and Echizen Ryoma was like an annoying kid brother so that blonde witch had made things personal with him and he was sure the rest of the team agreed as well, "That bitch won't get away with this."

Inui grinned from behind his notebook, adjusting his glasses. He had figured the only thing that would cure Kaidoh of his phobia, if only temporary, was if the ghost, or any supernatural beings, made things personal with him, and that ghost made things very personal with the Seigaku team when she took their baby. "Of course she won't Kaidoh, we'll get Ryoma back, break this curse, free the spirits stuck here and defeat Jigoku and Cathrine while we're at it."

Shishidp glanced at the group and shrugged, "Let's go see if anyone else finished their searching." with nods, they made their way to the meeting place.

* * *

**_*With Kirihara, Yanagi, Gakuto, Oshitari, Oishi and Eiji*  
_**

Despite looking all over they hadn't found anything. Kirihara kicked the wall, crossed his arms and cursed at not being able to find the younger boy, "I hope the others have better luck then we did." Rikkai's baby stated after calming down.

Eiji wrapped his arms around Oishi, "I just hope ochibi-chan is alright. That witch better not have touched him, nya." the redhead nuzzled his head against his partners shoulder. "Poor ochibi-chan."

Oishi frowned and patted the cat like boys head, "I'm sure he'll be just fine Eiji."

Yanagi nodded his head, "It's a very high possibility that Echizen-kun is alright, out of everyone here, I believe he's the most adaptable person and if there is anyone who could finally break this curse, it's him, we just need to find him before it's too late."

Oshitari nodded his head, "Yanagi's right." the blunet wrapped an arm around his partner, "Let's get back to the meeting room and see if someone found Echizen yet."

"Yes, let's go." Gakuto agreed, "If no one else found him, then we'll need to look for any other secret passages that ghost could have used to hide Echizen in." Everyone nodded and ran towards the living room.

* * *

**_*With Sanada, Yukimura, Jiroh, Atobe, Fuji and Tezuka*_**

Task with searching the ground floors including kitchen, pantries and the basements about to give up hope they heard thumping noises and turned in the direction it was coming from. Under the staircase, hidden well was a hidden door that none of them had even seen before. About to approach it, they took a step back when the door was flung open and Ryoma appeared. Fuji and Tezuka was the first to react running towards the boy, questions tumbling from their mouths as they looked the boy over.

Atobe had been the first to see the bruise and questioned him on it, which directed the rest of the group towards the red mark. Fuji growled at the sight. "Did that bitch hit you? Of course she did, I'm gonna kill that skank for touching you at all." The menacing aura he displayed scared the others and they felt no sympathy for the woman who stuck the younger boy.

Ryoma shrugged, "It doesn't hurt that much, but I know what has to be done to end this curse. I spoke with someone in the cellar and she told me what I have to do." he replied, waving, "I want everyone to meet at the front doors, we only have one chance at this, so as soon as those doors open, leave." With that said, Ryoma ran down the hall, ignoring the voices calling out to him.

"We should let everyone know." Jiroh stated, "It's the only thing we can do for him now." Glancing at the ginger headed male, the group debated on what they should do and, despite wanting to chase after Ryoma, they knew Jiroh was right, it's what the youngest wanting them to do, so that's what they should do. Tezuka and Fuji stared in the direction Ryoma left in, worried.

"He's going to be fine." Turning, both the captain and tensai of Seigaku stared at the speaker in surprise. Yukimura smiled at them, "Ryoma, he'll be fine as long as we believe in him, ne." Despite being concern himself, Yukimura wanted to calm Tezuka and Fuji, in hopes that he'll be able to elevate his own worries. After a while both nodded and followed the others into the living room, where they were suppose to meet up with or without Ryoma.

Ryoma dashed into Catherin's room, glancing around for anything sharp. Finding a knife, he grabbed it and sliced his palm open, wincing in pain, he soaked his other hand in blood before squeezing his injured hand tightly, putting pressure on the wound, he ran his blood through the seals and watched in awe as they seemingly began to disappear which made him quicken his pace.

A bell ran loudly followed shortly by the flickering of lights. "It's time." he ran towards the last wall and ran his blood through the seals, watching as once again the lines vanished just as the bell stopped and the lights came back on. "That was close." he whispered, stepping away from the wall, he glanced around the room before heading towards the cloth on the ground. Picking it up, he wrapped it around his injured palm, tightly, before clenching his hand.

Walking out of the room, he gasped at the sea of people mingling around. "Okay, let's see, I just have to wait till the right moment to finish the curse once and for all."

* * *

_**-A few minutes prior-**_

Arriving in the living room, Atobe took charge and told everyone to get at the door. When questioned, the only answer they had been given was, 'It will be the only time we will be able to leave the house' they hadn't bothered to go beyond that.

With that answer, the group headed towards the door. As soon as they reached, a bell rang and the lights began flickering and in that moment the door clicked. Shaky hands, Oishi reached over and twisted the knob and jerked it out causing the door to open, it didn't take much after that as the group left the house, just in time for as the last person left the door slammed shut and clicked.

Fuji released a scream and dashed towards the door and tried to pry it open, when that didn't work, he slammed his fist against the surface. "Ryoma!" he wailed, bringing his fist against the door once more. "No!" he crumbled towards the floor.

Rushing towards their tensai, Seigaku circled around the brunet, occasionally glancing at the door with solemn looks which were mimicked by the Hyotei and Rikkai teams. Each of them didn't know what to do as they stood their staring at the door.

* * *

Ryoma glanced around the room, before his attention was caught by the sight of two boys sitting at the tables towards the back. One resembled him except for the hair and eye color but everything else was the same and sitting beside him was Ryuu, who looked particularly happy being in the presence of his younger brother.

Around the room people talked and laughed unaware of what was going to be happening soon. Shaking his head, Ryoma turned and stared at the cause of the problem with a frown. 'Their mother said this time around they won't remember this was a time loop because I erased the binding seals, now I just have to stop him before he can kill Ryuu and everyone else, but how?' Glancing around the room he spotted guards at the entrance and smiled as he made his way towards them just as past him and his brother left the room.

"Excuse me." He called, tapping one of the males on the arm causing him to turn.

Eyes wide, the man bowed, "Echizen-sama, what can I do for you?" he replied with haste. "Is something wrong?" Nodding his head, Ryoma pointed towards Jigoku and Catherin who were standing together by now, glancing in the same direction the Echizen brothers had left in.

"Catherine and that guy she's talking to are both planning something. He has a weapon. I heard her tell him to kill us and everyone else who interferes." Ryoma motioned towards the two of them, feigned fear glittering within his eyes, which he tried to conceal not wanting them to question why they appear more golden then usual. "You have to stop them."

The guards were surprised by that before they broke into action, just as Jigoku moved towards the garden he was apprehended by two guards while two others grabbed Catherine, causing ultimate silence to descend upon the room as everyone turned and stared at the two. Ryoma moved into the shadow, away from sight.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone glanced towards the Echizen head, "Sir, Ryoma told us that they were planning on killing him and his brother and everyone else who interfered." The general walked over, standing in front of Jigoku and felt his body for any weapons, while he yelled at the guard for touching him. Pulling his hand back, a look entered the mans eyes before he reached forward and yanked the jacket back, pulling out a scythe. "Sir, the weapon of choice." he held the blade up and many gasp of fear and shock rang out, as everyone scattered several feet away.

Ryoko clenched his fist, "And her, what role in this does she pay."

The guard glanced at the woman with a sneer, "She's in league with him. According to Ryoma, it was her idea. The poor boy looked close to tears when he came up to us." the man jerked Jigoku's arms, "What do you want us to do with these two, sir?"

Ryoko glared at his 'wife' with a cold smile, "Lock them up, in the lowest part of the dungeons, where not even sunlit reaches, there they will meet there end, where they'll be force to live with knowing that they failed to kill us all and live with the shame of their actions." turning he glanced around the room, "Where are my boys?"

"I saw them heading towards the gardens." someone from the back called out and with a nod of thanks, Ryoko ran from the room and towards the garden, unaware of the shadow following him. Peaking out into the gardens, Ryoma smiled at the sight that greeted him. Ryoko had both of his sons wrapped within his arms, while both boys shared confused looks and a white and brown furred cat tilted it's head in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly blackness crept upon him and he found himself falling, a voice, feminine, thanking him for his help in saving her boys, and before he knew it, he bolting upwards coughing and sputtering as he inhaled a lungful of smoke, the fire around him threaten to consume him. And he wondered what happened.

Fuji gaped as he pounded on the door, "Ryoma!" he screamed, blue eyes wide with fear, "Please!" he whimpered, gripping the knob. The smoke flowing from the window and the fire that soon burst into existence, caused numerous hearts to freeze. "No!" he cried out as he was jerked from the door, his protest was echoed by the rest of the Seigaku teams as they to were pulled from the door and away from the house, just in time to hide from the explosion that rocked the very foundation. Sobs and screams echoed in everyone's ears but there was nothing that could be done.

Ryoma was gone.

A golden glow caused all eyes to turn and gape at the sight before them. A man, they recognized as Ryoko, stood with his arms wrapped around a woman while two boys, Ryuu and one who they knew had to be Ryoma, stood beside what use to be their house. "Your Ryoma did something not even I, predicted when I gave him the answer to finally free everyone from their prison."

"What do you mean by that?" Kirihara questioned, eyes red and it had nothing to do with his devil mode.

The woman, introduced as Echizen Tsuki, nee Atobe, took a step forward, "When he was taken to the cellar, the room under the stairs, he found me. You see Catherine had my coffin dug up and placed within the cellar, trapping my body and spirit within the house as well, but unlike everyone else, I could not leave the cellar, but I could hear everything. When your Ryoma meant me, I told him the secret. All he had to do was destroy the seals with his blood and set the room a blaze, before meeting up with you in the short amount of time needed before leaving the house to be destroyed, but he chose to destroy the part of the seal, the part that allowed everyone to know what was going to happen but be helpless to stop it from doing so. Then he interfered with how things had happened, instead of Jigoku going on and killing my son, Ryoma had alerted the guards who caught Jigoku and Catherine before anything could happen."

The teens stared, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What she's trying to say," Ryuu smiled, wrapping an arm around his brothers shoulder, "Because your Ryoma interfered, everyone got to live out their lives the way they would have, had the massacre not occurred. And because he helped us, we in turn will grant him another chance, it's the lease we could do for him." after those words the group found themselves following towards the ground.

* * *

Shaking her head, Ryuuzaki crossed her arms, "Jeez, these boys, they must have been more tired then I thought." she glanced towards her team and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "Oh well, it can't be helped."

Sakaki stared at his team with a raised brow, "I guess so." before directing his glance towards Rikkai, to see them out like a light as well, "Teenagers are so weird, it wasn't even twenty minutes ago that they had been wild and making so much noise, I'm surprised that dead hadn't risen."

The first to move was Tezuka who blinked open his eyes and took in the sight around him with furrowed brows. "What's going on?" he whispered. Ryuuzuki stared at her teams captain, in amusement.

"Tezuka, don't you remember, we're waiting here to find out what Ryoma..." the rest of her statement was cut off as the rest of the teens choice that moment to wake up, all eyes glanced around the room, all eyes resting upon Ryoma who had his eyes trained upon his body, rubbing his arms and legs in shock. _'And because he helped us, we in turn will grant him another chance, it's the lease we could do for him.' _As those words circled their brains, most of the group tackled Ryoma, some actually shedding tears as they embraced the smaller preteen.

Sakakju frowned, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." all eyes turned towards the man, "Thank you for coming on such short notice." As soon as he spoke, the group knew what would come next, "My name is Minamoto Kouichi and I represent Koboyashi Law firm." he held out an vanilla colored folder, "This arrived to our boss a few days ago..." he didn't continue, as Ryoma approached the man, taking the envelope from him and running off, the rest of the group behind him.

Ryoma smirked, "So?" he stated, "Should we go, and this time we won't be hunted by any ghost." several people sighed in exasperation while the other half chuckled and shrugged. Aside from Jigoku and Catherine, the Echizen house had been quite lovely. "This time, lets make it a real vacation."

* * *

_Owari_

_(The End)_

* * *

_I know I said two chapters, but I decided to put the two chapters together to make it one long chapter instead. I want to thank those who stayed with me and reviewed throughout the story. It meant allot to me, and kept me writing, so my many thanks._

_I'm off to some of my other stories now.  
_

_Tenma  
_


End file.
